Enquête sous couverture
by Rouge Cranberrries
Summary: Un meurtre a été commis dans un hôtel et pour le résoudre, le commissaire Laurence va devoir enquêter en se faisant passer pour un client... et demander de l'aide à Alice.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde. C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris et que j'ose publier. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

 _(J'ai fait la chasse aux fautes. J'espère ne pas en avoir oubliées.)_

Marie Lambert descendit l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol de l'hôtel des 2 Lys. Elle poussa la porte de la chaufferie, fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta pour scruter les alentours et essayer de trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle vit un ombre au fond de la pièce et s'en approchât. Le cri de panique qu'elle voulut pousser ne franchit pas ses lèvres tant le coup de couteau qu'elle reçut dans l'abdomen fut violent. Elle s'écroula alors sur le carrelage froid, son visage crispé par la peur et la douleur, fixant le plafond.

ooOOOoo

Le commissaire Laurence était en train de lire toute une pile de dépositions qu'un officier de police venait de déposer sur son bureau. Il reprenait à peine l'affaire car il était sur un autre cas lorsqu'on avait signalé le meurtre de Marie Lambert et n'avait donc pas pu interroger les suspects lui-même. Il en était à la moitié de la pile lorsque Avril déboula dans le bureau, sans avoir au préalable frappé à la porte.

« Il paraît qu'on a retrouvé le corps d'une femme à l'hôtel des 2 lys ce matin. »

« Bonjour Avril. »

« Oui bonjour. Alors ce cadavre ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse de Laurence elle enchaîna.

« Allez, soyez sympa. Lâchez-moi rien qu'une minuscule information pour mon article. »

« Il en est hors de question Avril. Le cadavre n'est pas encore arrivé à la morgue et je n'ai pas fini de lire les dépositions. »

« Je peux peut-être vous aider à terminer votre lecture. »

« Mais bien sûr je vais vous laisser lire des documents confidentiel ! Et puis quoi encore ! »

« Super ! Faite votre tête de mule. Je me débrouillerais toute seule pour aller à la pêche aux infos. »

Elle quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle et Laurence se replongea dans la lecture de ces rapports. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il commençait à cerner les potentiels meurtriers. Ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un faisant partie du personnel car aucun des clients n'était descendu au sous-sol la nuit du meurtre. Or c'était bel et bien une cliente qui était morte. Que savait-elle ou qu'avait elle fait pour qu'on lui en veuille a mort. Il savait parfaitement qu'en se présentant en tant que policier les langues se déliraient moins vite que s'il se faisait passer pour un client. Finalement, ça tombait bien qu'il ait repris l'affaire en cours. Mais pour s'infiltrer il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

ooOOOoo

Avril était en train de fermer sa valise quand on toqua à la porte. Elle soupira en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir. La surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit Laurence derrière la porte.

« Laurence ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! »

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je peux entrer ? »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer, intriguée par le ton calme qu'il avait pris pour lui parler, et referma la porte. Elle se posta en face de lui, attendant la suite. Il ne parlait pas car trop intriguer par la valise posée sur le lit.

« Alors cette proposition ? » demanda-t-elle impatiente

« Je vois que votre valise est déjà faite. Vous m'accompagnez à l'hôtel des 2 lys. » Dit-il sur un ton qui faisait plus penser à un ordre qu'à une demande.

« Euh… pourquoi ? » lui répondit-elle, un mélange d'incompréhension et de surprise dans la voix.

« J'ai décidé de mener cette enquête sous couverture en me faisant passer pour un client. »

« Et… ? » elle était de plus en plus intriguée.

« Le corps qu'on a retrouvé ce matin et celui d'une femme. Hors si je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivée je vais avoir besoin d'une femme pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles dans l'hôtel. Il me faut donc quelqu'un pour jouer ma maîtresse. » Expliqua-t-il, un soupçon d'agacement se faisant sentir car il commençait à perdre patiente de devoir s'expliquer.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-elle réellement surprise

Il soupira avant de répondre : « Ce que vous pouvez être pénible avec vos questions Avril. Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré demander à Marlène, mais elle a pris des congés pour aller au mariage d'une de ces cousines. »

Elle savait très bien qu'il était dans une impasse et que sans elle il ne pourrait résoudre cette enquête. C'était le bon moment pour tirer profit de la situation.

« Dites-le et je vous accompagne. »

« C'est du chantage ça ! »

Ils se défiaient tous les deux du regard, puis, sachant que s'il ne disait pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre elle ne viendrait pas, il se résigna à prononcer :

« Très bien ! J'ai besoin de votre aide Avril. »

« Dans ces conditions, j'accepte volontiers de jouer votre maîtresse Laurence. » Elle avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton faussement enjoué. Elle se retourna pour prendre sa valise sur le lit, enfila son blouson et pris ses clés. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle ajouta à l'intention du commissaire « Avant que j'oublie, on est d'accord sur le fait que j'ai le droit de l'exclusivité pour mon article. Vous me devez bien ça. »

« Je vous le concède. »

ooOOOoo

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture en route pour l'hôtel. Personne n'avait décroché un mot depuis le début du voyage et Avril, trouvant le silence pesant, décida de le rompre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on répond si on nous demande comment on en est arrivé à… » Elle cherchait ses mots « … se fréquenter. »

« Je ne sais pas moi... » Et c'était vrai. Il venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de planifier les détails de ce genre dans sa précipitation à monter son plan. « Trouvez des idées. De nous deux, c'est vous l'écrivain non ? »

« Ok. Alors qui de nous deux aurait fait le premier pas ? »

« Moi je suppose. Vous êtes bien trop bornée pour le faire. »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai que vous pensiez ça ! Je ne suis pas du tout bornée, surtout dans ce domaine-là. Quand quelqu'un me plaît, je sais exprimer mes sentiments. »

Un ricanement sarcastique répondit à son accès de colère. Elle commença à bouder quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait des détails plus important a réglé.

« Très bien. En admettant que ce soit vous qui vous soyez lancé le premier, quand est-ce que vous me l'auriez faite votre grande déclaration. »

« La peur après que vous ayez faillit y laissez votre peau pour la énième fois lors d'une enquête pourrait m'avoir fait réaliser certaines choses je suppose ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ça, mais c'est ce qu'il lui était venus spontanément en tête, peut être parce qu'il y avait un petit peu de vrai là-dedans. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus c'est qu'il venait de révéler de façon détournée qu'il se faisait du souci pour la journaliste.

Alice, tout aussi gênée que le commissaire de cet aveu, osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Vous vous faites du souci pour moi, c'est vrai ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Et de toute façon, laissez tomber cette idée. Elle est stupide car personne ne doit savoir que je suis flic. »

« Mais une minuscule part de vous s'inquiète pour moi. C'est trop mignon Laurence. »

« Fermez la Avril ! » Il soupira, et préféra mettre fin à cette discussion car il savait qu'elle était en train de les emmener sur une pente glissante. « Le sujet est clos. Si on nous pose des questions, on aura cas improviser. »

La fin du trajet se fit en silence.

ooOOOoo

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Laurence se gara sur le parking privé de l'hôtel et un employé, dont le badge indiquait qu'il s'appelait Léonard, vint de suite à leur rencontre.

« Bonjours. Puis-je prendre vos bagages. »

« Faites. » Répondit Laurence tout en sortant les valises du coffre.

Il fit quelque pas, suivant Léonard, avant de se retourner pour parler à Avril. Il allait commencer à prononcer sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Alice était à la traîne. Elle marchait lentement en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Elle était sous le charme de l'endroit. Et il y avait de quoi. L'hôtel était situé sur un domaine isolé à la campagne. Un bâtiment du XVIIème siècle, qui tenait plus du petit château que d'une grande maison familiale, était érigé au beau milieu d'un parc verdoyant de plusieurs hectares. Une partie du parc avait été aménagé en un terrain de golf. Tout dans cet endroit respirait le calme et la sérénité. C'était reposant et l'imagination d'Alice c'était déjà mis en marche. Elle se dit que cet endroit serait propice à l'écriture et qu'elle avancerait bien dans son roman, et que cette petite escapade se révélerait très productive. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Laurence qui la secouait par l'épaule.

« Hum… Quoi ? »

« Désolé de vous sortir de votre torpeur Avril, mais je vous rappelle que nous avons un meurtre à résoudre. »

« Vous venez de dire « nous avons un meurtre à résoudre ». Vous commencez à reconnaître mon travail et à vous rendre compte que j'ai aussi un rôle à jouer dans nos enquêtes. »

« Ne vous emballez pas, ma langue a fourché. Vous êtes une journaliste, et encore c'est un bien grand mot pour vous qualifier, et non une enquêtrice. Donc ça reste mon enquête. »

« Oui mais vous avez besoin de moi pour la résoudre cette enquête. Donc on forme une équipe. »

« Si vous voulez. Maintenant bouclez là Avril ou on va attirer l'attention. »

« On est déjà en train d'attirer l'attention du type qui tien nos valises. »

Laurence se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme qui tenait les bagages et attendait les prioritaires de ceux-ci pour rentrer dans l'hôtel. Il se retourna vers Avril et lui lança un regard lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas compris sa réflexion. Elle soupira et chuchota pour que seul Laurence puisse l'entendre :

« On est censé être un couple non. Or on se vouvoie en utilisant nos noms et on est en train de se disputer. Une personne qui nous observe peut trouver ça étrange, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Très bien Alice » Il avait bien accentué son prénom. « Et si nous allions chercher les clés de notre chambre ? »

« Avec plaisir Swan.». Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux quand elle prononça son prénom et passa son bras sous le sien alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews pour le premier chapitre. Ça m'a fait plaisir et m'a permis de me rendre compte que le correcteur orthographique ne corrigeait pas tous (encore désolé pour les fautes d''orthographes du premier chapitre, que j'ai corrigé). J'ai relu celui-ci pour qu'il n'y ait (presque) pas de fautes._

 _Bonne lecture_

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel. L'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur. Laurence se dirigeât vers le comptoir et donna son nom pour récupérer les clés de leur chambre. Puis ils suivirent le porteur de bagages à travers le dédale de couloir dont les murs étaient couverts de tableaux, des originaux et des reproductions, représentant surtout des portraits. Avril fut étonnée du nombre de bibliothèques disposées dans les couloirs.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, qui tenait pus de la suite que d'une chambre avec son grand lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire, son canapé et ses deux fauteuils assortis, sa table base et son secrétaire, et avec une salle de bain attenante. La pièce était deux fois plus grande que la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière, ayant aperçu le secrétaire, se dirigeât vers le meuble et ouvrit la porte pour poser sa machine à écrire dessus. L'employé, voyant qu'Avril commençait à défaire ses valises, proposa, et en insistant très longtemps, de les aider à défaire leurs bagages. Laurence le congédia, non sans mal tellement Léonard insistait pour défaire leurs bagages, et se tourna vers Alice qui avait pris places dans un des deux fauteuils :

« C'est deux fois plus grand que chez moi ! » s'exclama la journaliste.

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué de faire plus grand que chez vous. Mais revenons à nos moutons. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi commissaire ? »

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un carnet et chercha la page où il avait détaillé l'emploi du temps de Marie Lambert.

« Ha voilà ! Je voudrais que vous suiviez à la lettre l'emploi du temps que je vais vous donner. Si on veut savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que quelqu'un en veuille à mort à mademoiselle Lambert, vous allez devoir faire les mêmes activités qu'elle. »

« Et pourquoi je serais la seule à suivre cet emploi du temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'accompagnez pas ? » Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait faire ça toute seule. Après tout, c'était son enquête à lui et il l'abandonnait, la laissant faire tout le boulot.

« Mais parce que la victime avait beau être ici avec quelqu'un, elle était souvent seule dans la journée. Avril, si je vous ai emmenée avec moi, c'est pour faire une reconstitution. » Il vit à la tête que faisait Avril qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette histoire. Il décida donc de continuer ses explications. « J'attends de vous que vous jouiez le rôle de Marie Lambert. »

« D'accord. Et vous vous ferez quoi pendant ce temps ?»

« J'observerais le comportement des employés de cet hôtel vis-à-vis de vous. Enfin dans la mesure du possible. » Elle fronça les sourcils et il soupira. « Vous ne trouveriez pas ça suspect qu'un homme se rende dans des lieux habituellement fréquentés par des femmes. Je ne pourrais pas vous surveiller tout le temps. »

« Très bien. Alors je commence par quoi ? »

« Il faut que vous soyez au salon de thé entre 16h50 et 18h15. Après, Marie Lambert est retournée dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner à 20h. »

Alice avisa la pendule accrochée au mur. Il était déjà 16h15. Si elle voulait respecter le planning, elle devait quitter la chambre toute suite, car elle pressentait qu'il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour trouver le salon de thé dans cette demeure aux couloirs labyrinthiques. Elle se leva donc du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte avant d'être freinée dans sa progression par Laurence qui l'interpella :

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas y aller en habillée comme ça tout de même. Réfléchissez deux seconde. Si vous voulez vous fondre dans le décor, essayez d'avoir un style plus féminin. »

« Bon très bien ! » dit-elle vexée par la pique que venait de lui lancer Laurence. « Mais je vous préviens, je n'ai que des pantalons et des chemises dans ma valise. Et je suis sure qu'avec votre tact habituelle, vous allez me dire que mes affaires n'ont rien de feminin. »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai emmené ceci. » dit-il tout en soulevant un sac qu'il ouvrit. Il en extirpa une robe qu'Avril reconnu.

« Mais c'est à Marlène ! »

« Effectivement. Je suis allé prendre des affaires chez elle. » Avril allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il l'en empêcha en continuant : « Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, oui je lui ai demandé avant d'emprunter ses affaires. Je lui ai téléphoné avant de venir vous voir et elle m'a dit de me servir dans son armoire et que le double de la clé de son appartement se trouvait dans une boite dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, pour le cas où elle perde son trousseau de clé. »

Elle lui prit la robe des mains et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en disant : « Je veux bien essayer de mettre les robes de Marlène, mais elles vont être trop grande pour moi. »

En attendant qu'Alice se change, Laurence alluma une cigarette. Pendant ce temps, Avril enfila la robe et fut surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne flottait pas trop dedans. Elle disciplina, tant bien que mal, ses cheveux et se maquilla très légèrement. Elle s'admira dans le miroir en pied et dut admettre à contre cœur que Laurence avait raison. Elle se trouvait un peu plus féminine et élégante que d'ordinaire.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et lança au commissaire : « Alors, comment vous me trouvez ? »

Elle sourit en voyant l'expression sur la tête de Laurence changer. Pendant une seconde, il considéra Alice comme une femme et non pas comme la journaliste exaspérante qui le suivait partout en traînant derrière elle son lot de problèmes. Il devait avouer que quand elle faisait des efforts, elle pouvait être très attirante. Il s'infligea une claque mentale. Comment et depuis quand pouvait-il trouver Alice Avril attirante. Il reprit ses esprits et répondit à la question de la jeune femme :

« Ça vous va pas mal. ». Elle savait très bien qu'il la trouvait plus que pas mal mais s'abstint de faire une réflexion. Laurence fouilla le sac avec les affaires de Marlène et sortit une boite à bijoux. Il la tendit à Alice.

« Marlène m'a dit de prendre cette boite. Il y a quelques bijoux qu'elle ne met jamais et m'a dit que ça lui ferait plaisir si vous les portiez, histoire qu'ils sortent de cette boite pour une fois. »

« Ah … Euh merci. »

Elle ouvrit la boite et fouilla un peu dedans avant d'en sortir un bracelet de fausses perles blanches qu'elle essaya d'accrocher à son poignet sans grand succès. Elle se tourna alors vers la commissaire pour lui demander de l'aide. Les doigts de Laurence effleurèrent la peau d'Alice quand il accrocha les deux bouts du fermoir entre eux. La journaliste frissonna légèrement, comme parcourut par un courant électrique, au contact de la peau de Laurence sur la sienne, très fine et sensible à cet endroit. Elle en vint à se demander comment un si bref contact pouvait lui procurer un tel effet et surtout comment lui, un homme qui avait de très nombreux défauts à ses yeux et qui l'exaspérait la plupart du temps, avait pu produire un tel effet sur elle. Elle releva la tête mais n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bon bah je vais aller au salon de thé tout de suite si je veux respecter vos horaires. »

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Tout en cherchant son chemin, elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression de porter les affaires de Marlène. Elle avait toujours rêvé pendant son enfance à l'orphelinat d'avoir une grande sœur sur qui compter, une grande sœur qui lui aurait appris plein de chose sur la vie, qui lui aurait crié après quand elle aurait piqué ses affaires sans son autorisation mais qui les lui laisserait emprunter quand même. C'est comme si elle venait de prendre conscience en portant cette robe et ce bracelet que Marlène était sa meilleure amie, mais elle jouait aussi parfois le rôle de grande sœur quand elle lui donnait des conseils. Sur cette réflexion, elle arriva devant le salon de thé. Elle regarda sa montre : 16h47. Laurence ne lui en voudrait pas si elle avait trois minutes d'avance. Elle poussa la porte du salon.

ooOOOoo

Ne pouvant pas accompagner Avril, le commissaire se lança dans l'exploration de l'hôtel, et en particulier de son sous-sol. On avait retrouvé le cadavre dans la chaufferie. Il essaya donc de la trouver, non sans mal. Enfin arrivé à sa destination, il observa avec précisons les lieux. Il y avait beaucoup d'endroit pour se cacher et il était fort probable que la victime n'est pas vue arriver son agresseur. Il décida de remonter et d'aller glaner quelques informations au bar.

ooOOOoo

Il y avait beau avoir plusieurs tables dans le salon de thé, seul une était occupée par 5 femmes, vêtu de robe à la dernière mode et paré de bijoux brillant ( _histoire qu'on les remarque bien_ , pensa la jeune journaliste), en un mot, elles étaient classe. Avril se maudit en remerciant intérieurement Laurence de lui avoir dit de se changer. C'est sûr qu'en jean et chemisier elle aurait dénoté. Elle se rapprocha de la table.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

« Mais avec plaisir mademoiselle », lui répondit une femme habillée d'une robe bleu-gris, de la même couleur que ses yeux et qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds. Puis elle fit signe à une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, tout en lui ordonnant : « Bérénice, veuillez apporter une chaise pour mademoiselle. »

La dénommée Bérénice apporta une chaise en bout de table et demanda à la journaliste ce qu'elle voulait boire ou manger. Elle répondit qu'elle ne prendrait qu'un thé au citon. La jeune serveuse parti lui chercher sa commande.

« Alors, que faites-vous dans cet hôtel mademoiselle… » elle s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre la parole « Désolé, mais je ne connais pas votre nom. »

Alice hésita un peu avant de répondre. Devait-elle donner sa véritable identité ou alors devait-elle mentir ? Encore un point que Laurence avait omis d'éclaircir avec elle.

« Avril. Mon... » Elle hésita encore 2 seconde. Comment pouvait-elle qualifier le commissaire. Elle se décida enfin « … Ami m'as proposé de venir ici »

« Ce n'est qu'un ami ou il est plus que ça ? »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Bérénice revint avec sa tasse de thé fumante.

« Merci. » répondit la journaliste en prenant sa tasse de thé.

Puis la femme à la robe bleue gris demanda à Bérénice : « Soyez gentille ma petite et allez remettre de l'eau chaude dans ma tasse. Mon thé et devenus froid à force de parler et de ne pas boire. » Elle avait accompagné sa dernière phrase d'un petit gloussement

La jeune serveuse pris la tasse mais eu un geste maladroit et en renversa le contenu sur la robe d'Alice.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! » s'exclama la femme blonde.

À ces mots, Bérénice se confondit en excuse, et Avril lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.

La femme a la robe bleue s'adressa a la journaliste : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la robe, je m'assurerais personnellement qu'elle soit nettoyée. »

Alice dévisagea la femme en face d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle lui promettre qu'elle s'occuperait personnellement de sa robe ?

Elle eut rapidement sa réponse : « C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Héloïse Lehman, la femme du directeur de cet hôtel. »

« Merci pour votre proposition Mme Lehman mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour la robe. »

« Tut tut tut… Sachez qu'on ne me refuse jamais rien Mademoiselle Avril. Alors acceptez ma proposition. »

« Dans ce cas j'accepte. Merci beaucoup de cette proposition. »

« Mais de rien. Vous me donnerez votre numéro de chambre pour que quelqu'un vienne prendre la robe tout à l'heure et qu'il vous la ramène », puis, considérant que le sujet était clos, Mme Lehman se tourna vers le reste de la tablée : « Où en étions-nous avant cet incident ? Ah oui, la nouvelle collection de ce jeune styliste est vraiment remarquable. »

Et s'ensuivit une heure et quart de pure torture pour Alice réduite à écouter ces 5 femmes parler de choses qui lui passaient totalement au-dessus de la tête.

ooOOOoo

Le bar, à cette heure de la journée, était plutôt calme. Seul un homme était assis dans un coin près d'une des fenêtres, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Derrière le bar, le barman était en train de se disputer avec un autre employé. Le commissaire s'approcha discrètement.

« Ce soir c'est trop risqué. », furent les seuls mots, prononcé par le serveur qui se nommait John, que Laurence réussi à entendre avant d'être aperçu par le barman, qui, selon son badge, s'appelait François.

Laurence s'installa au bar et commanda un verre de scotch, et John en profita pour filer à l'anglaise.

« Votre collègue avait l'air d'être pressé de partir. »

« Oui, il doit reprendre son service dans peu de temps »

Puis, changeant de sujet, le commissaire lança d'un air de rien au barman :

« C'est vrai ce que l'on dit sur cet endroit ? On a vraiment retrouvé le cadavre d'une jeune femme ? »

François hésita un instant avant de répondre, sachant qu'il devait rassurer le client pour éviter qu'il ne quitte l'établissement : « Oui c'est vrai. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas en danger. Cette fille a été tué pour une affaire personnelle. Donc ne vous faites pas de soucis pour votre sécurité, il n'y a pas un fou qui rode dans cet hôtel pour tuer des gens. »

« Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous. », puis Laurence but une gorgée et le barman s'éloigna pour servir un autre client qui venait d'arriver.

ooOOOoo

Il était 19h50 lorsque Laurence revint dans la chambre, ayant passé la fin d'après-midi au bar en essayant de soutirer des informations pour son enquête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, car il semblait que personne n'est rien vue, rien entendu et tous ceux qui avaient côtoyé Marie disaient d'elle qu'elle était une femme très timide, discrète et très polis (car selon François, c'était l'une des rares clientes à ne pas prendre le personnel de haut).

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il trouva Avril assise devant le secrétaire et tapant sur sa machine. Il constata à regret qu'elle avait enlevé la robe de Marlène pour retrouver son style habituel.

« Avril, il est l'heure d'aller manger. »

Pas de réponse. Elle continuait à écrire.

« Avril, aller bougez-vous. » Elle continuait toujours à taper sur sa machine. « Avril... Avril... » Laurence parlait de plus en plus fort et l'impatience commençait à poindre dans sa voix. Il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta car elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Désolé mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous faire sortir de votre transe. »

« Ah… Et vous vouliez quoi ? »

« Vous dire qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. »

« J'arrive. Par contre si vous pouviez enlever vos mains de mes épaules pour que je puisse me lever. »

Il retira ses mains précipitamment et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

« Attendez-moi au moins puisque vous êtes venus me chercher » dit Alice en essayant de le rattraper.

ooOOOoo

Ils étaient assis tous les deux face à face. Ils avaient choisi de prendre une table au fond du restaurant, loin des autres clients et de leurs oreilles indiscrètes pour pouvoir faire le point tranquillement.

« Alors, vous avez des pistes ? » lança Alice alors qu'ils attendaient que leur repas arrive.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai surpris la fin d'une conversation entre le barman et l'un des serveurs, John je crois. Ils parlaient de quelque chose de risqué mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ça à voir avec notre affaire. Et vous ? Vous avez trouvé des pistes ?»

« Non mais j'ai sympathisé avec la femme du gérant. Elle m'a quasi forcé à lui confier ma robe que la serveuse avait tachée. »

« Et ? »

« Et je lui donné le numéro de notre chambre. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un est venu chercher la robe un peu avant que vous arriviez. »

C'est à ce moment que leur repas arriva. Ils mangèrent en échangeant sur la décoration de l'endroit, car ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres sujets de conversation plus passionnant, et Alice se plaignit des sujets de conversation des femmes qu'elle avait rencontrées plus tôt dans la journée, au salon de thé.

ooOOOoo

Après le repas, ils regagnèrent leur chambre. La robe de Marlène était propre et posée sur le lit.

« Eh bien, ils ont été rapides. », remarqua Laurence.

« Je suppose que c'est parce que Mme Lehman y a veillé personnellement » dit Alice en imitant la dénommée Mme Lehman

Laurence ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant l'imitation d'Alice était comique.

« Je vous laisse utiliser la salle de bain la première. » proposa Laurence

« Merci. » puis Alice pris son pyjama et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Le commissaire observa la pièce. C'était étrange. Il était persuadé d'avoir laissé la boite à bijoux dans le secrétaire et pas au-dessus. Sûrement Avril qui l'avait décalé pour travailler. Puis il décida que ce détail était sans importance et que la fatigue lui jouait des tours.

Avril sorti de la salle de bain et lui céda la place. Il prit à son tour son pyjama et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

En sortant, il trouva la jeune femme emmitouflée dans une couverture, allongée sur le canapé.

« Prenez le lit Avril, vous y serez mieux. Je vais prendre le canapé »

« Mais non. Vous êtes trop grand pour dormir sur le canapé. Vous allez devoir vous contorsionner. Et puis maintenant que je suis sur le canapé j'y reste. Bonne nuit. » répondit elle d'une voix somnolente.

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi et prenez le lit. »

Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha du canapé et la trouva endormie. Plus la peine d'argumenter, il éteignit donc les lumières et se glissa sous la couette.

ooOOOoo

La journaliste se réveilla pour la troisième fois de la nuit. Pour la troisième fois, elle était tombée du canapé. Commençant à avoir mal partout, elle décida de dormir dans le lit. Elle se dirigea donc vers celui-ci grâce à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux transparents. Heureusement pour elle, Laurence n'occupait qu'un côté du lit. Elle eut donc de la place pour s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit sans avoir à le réveiller pour qu'il se décale. Le lit était beaucoup plus confortable que le canapé et la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'homme à côté d'elle était tellement agréable qu'elle s'endormit en très peu de temps.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde. Voilà le chapitre trois._

 _Joyeux Noël à tous._

* * *

Laurence avait chaud, très chaud quand il commença à émerger doucement dans un demi-sommeil comateux. Il se retourna mais fut arrêté par quelque chose de l'autre côté du lit. Quelque chose avec une tignasse rousse. Et il prit soudainement conscience que ce n'était pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il poussa un cri de surprise tellement il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la jeune femme à ses côtés à son réveil. Avril se réveilla en sursaut et tomba du lit. Son dos commençait à lui faire mal après quatre chutes en si peu de temps. Elle se releva et hurla sur le commissaire :

« Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! »

« Et vous, ça ne va pas de vous introduire dans le lit de quelqu'un en pleine nuit ! »

« J'en avais marre de tomber du canapé tout le temps. Et puis vous auriez voulu quoi ? Que je vous réveille en pleine nuit pour vous demander l'autorisation de dormir dans le même lit que vous ? »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre car elle avait raison, il n'aurait guère apprécié qu'elle le réveille en pleine nuit.

« Allez vous habiller. On a une journée chargée qui nous attends. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire qui se trouvait derrière elle et pris des vêtements puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

ooOOOoo

Ils avaient à peine franchi le seuil de la salle à manger que quelqu'un interpella Avril.

« Mademoiselle Avril, venez vous joindre à nous pour prendre votre petit déjeuner. »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Laurence à l'oreille de la jeune femme pour que seule elle puisse l'entendre

« Mme Lehman, la femme du patron. »

Ils rejoignirent la table de la femme blonde, qui était déjà en train de déjeuner avec deux couples. Avril reconnu les deux femmes qui étaient à table car elle avait pris le thé avec elles la veille.

« Mme Lehman, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Je voulais justement vous remercier pour ma robe. », dit la rousse alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux à table.

« Ce n'est rien. Mais vous ne nous présentez pas votre ami ? »

Ce fut Laurence qui pris la parole : « Swan Laurence. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame. »

« Moi de même. Votre amie ne nous a dit que du bien de vous hier et j'avais hâte de vous rencontrer. »

Puis un serveur, que Laurence reconnu puisqu'il s'agissait de John, arriva pour prendre la commande des deux nouveaux occupant de la table. Une fois le serveur parti, l'un des deux hommes demanda au commissaire :

« Alors, que faite vous dans la vie ? »

« Je suis comptable »

Il avait longuement réfléchi la veille au soir, en essayant de trouver le sommeil, sur ce qu'il pourrait trouver à dire si on lui posait des questions de ce genre. Il avait choisi comptable car, premièrement, il aimait bien manipuler les chiffres et il adorait les cours de maths tout au long de sa scolarité, sûrement parce que c'était logique, rationnel et cartésien, et deuxièmement, comptable était un métier assez passe partout, car chaque entreprise avait besoin de gérer sa comptabilité, donc on ne lui poserait pas trop de question la-dessus.

« Et vous mademoiselle ? »

Alice eu un bref moment de panique. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre qu'elle était journaliste, sinon ils allaient croire qu'elle était là pour le meurtre et tout le mode se méfierait d'elle, et donc elle n'aurait plus aucune information. Puis, le temps lui étant compté, elle sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Je suis son assistante personnelle. »

Le deuxième homme de la table ne put s'empêcher de faire la réflexion : « On peut dire que vous avez une assistante très personnelle. »

Les quatre convives s'esclaffèrent, faisant rougir Avril, avant que Mme Lehman ne reprenne :

« Mais assez parlé de travail. Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire durant votre séjour. Je peux vous conseiller quelques sites très intéressant à visiter dans le coin si vous voulez. »

« Merci de nous proposer vos conseils, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelques sortis avec Av...Alice » il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'habitue à l'appeler par son prénom. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne sembla remarquer qu'il avait hésité.

Cette phrase piqua la curiosité de la jeune femme, car il ne lui avait pas encor donné l'emploi du temps de la journée. Elle allait lui demander où il voulait aller, mais Mme Lehman la devança.

« Et où allez vous vous promener ? »

« Dans le village à côté. J'ai entendu dire que aujourd'hui c'est jour de marché, donc je pensais y emmener Alice aujourd'hui, car je sais qu'elle adore flâner dans les allés des marchés. »

« Mais c'est fou ce que tu me connais bien Swan » répondit la journaliste en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle s'efforça de rendre naturel.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Nous pensions justement aller faire un tour sur le marché aujourd'hui nous aussi. Ça ne vous dérange pas si nous vous accompagnons ? » demanda l'une des deux femmes assise à table. C'était une brune d'une trentaine d'années.

Avril s'empressa de répondre avant que Laurence ne la fasse, car elle savait qu'il allait décliner la proposition. Or cette femme était une vraie commère, la journaliste s'en était rendu compte la veille en l'écoutant au salon de thé, et elle était une habituée qui semblait connaitre tous les membres du personnel de l'hôtel. En la jouant fine, Alice arriverait peut-être a lui soutirer quelques informations lors de leur balade.

« Mais avec plaisir, n'est-ce pas mon chéri. », dit elle tout en posant une main sur le bras de Laurence et en essayant de lui faire passer un message par le regard, pour lui dire de ne pas la contredire et d'accepter la proposition car la femme assise en face d'eux pouvait leur être utile. Il avait très bien compris le message et ce bien avant qu'elle ne lui lance un regard. Il avait compris qu'il devrait lui faire confiance quand elle avait prononcé le mot « chéri ». Il la connaissait trop bien et il savait à quel point ça devait lui coûter de prononcer ce mot pour le qualifier lui et que jamais elle ne l'aurait appelé comme ça si ça n'avait pas été d'une extrême importance.

« Mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. » lui répondit-il.

« Parfait. Dans combien de temps voulez vous partir ? » repris la brune

« Je pense que nous serons prêts dans une demi-heure. Retrouvons-nous à l'accueil Mme... »

« Madeline Rivera. Et voici mon mari André. » dit-elle en désignant de la main l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

« Nous allons préparer nos affaires. À tout à l'heure. » et Alice joignit le geste à sa parole en se levant, aussitôt imité par Laurence.

Ils regagnèrent leur chambre. A peine la porte refermée, Laurence questionna Avril :

« Pourquoi vous teniez tant à ce que les Rivera nous accompagnent ? »

« Cette femme est une vraie commère et elle connaît tout le personnel de l'hôtel. Je compte lui tirer les vers du nez. Et essayez de faire de même avec son mari. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle fouillait dans le placard.

« Je cherche de quoi me changer. Je déteste marcher en talon et en robe. » tout en disant ça, elle lança sur le lit un pantalon et un pull et laissa tomber par terre une paire de chaussure plate. Elle rassembla le tout et partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

« Vous ne voudriez pas arrêter de vous changer je ne sais combien de fois par jour ? » demanda-t-il à travers la porte

« Désolé, mais vous m'auriez dit ce matin avant que je ne m'habille qu'on allait sortir, je n'aurais pas mis une robe et j'aurais mis un pantalon tout de suite. »

« Vous ne m'auriez pas surpris en vous introduisant dans mon lit, j'aurais peut-être eu le temps de vous le dire. »

« Vous m'en voulez toujours pour ça. Mais je vous l'ai dit, je suis désolée, mais je commençais à avoir mal partout à force de tomber. »

« Je vous avais dit que je prenais le canapé, mais vous avez encor fait votre tête de mule. »

« Non mais vous allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Je vais finir par croire que vous avez apprécié vous réveiller à côté de moi. » Elle sortit de la salle de bain au même instant et eu le temps d'apercevoir trouble dans les yeux du commissaire à cette remarque. Il ne pouvait plus se le cacher, il avait très bien dormit à ces cotés, choses qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, car il avait sentit inconsciemment une présence rassurante à cote de lui durant la nuit. Et la brève vision d'Alice couchée à ses côtés au réveil l'avait troublé d'une manière tout à fait nouvelle pour lui. « On va pas revenir sur quelque chose qu'on ne peut plus changer. Et en plus on va être en retard »

ooOOOoo

Ils étaient arrivés tous les quatre en ville. Il y avait foule qui se pressait dans les rues devenues étroites à cause des étales de chaque côté.

« Alors, par où souhaitez vous commencer Mesdames ? » demanda André.

« Je crois que le plus intelligent serait de suivre le mouvement de la foule. Vous êtes d'accord ? » questionna Avril.

« Ça semble être un choix judicieux. Allons-y ! » dit André tout en se mettant en marche

Les deux femmes marchaient quelques pas derrière leurs compagnons tout en discutant

« Vous venez souvent dans le coin ? » commença Alice

« Oh oui très souvent. Je dirais qu'on vient à l'hôtel des deux Lys touts les deux mois environs. »

« Vous êtes une habituée alors. Vous devez connaître tout le monde et tous les moindres recoins de l'hôtel à force. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais je viens souvent dans cet hôtel parce que je connais bien Héloïse. Nous sommes amies depuis l'enfance, on a grandi ensemble et on est restées très proche. Donc quand elle a épousé René et que du coup elle a commencé à vivre à l'hôtel, il y a cinq ans, j'y suis venu de plus en plus souvent. »

« Je vous comprends. En plus l'hôtel est charmant et les personnes qui y travail sont très gentilles . »

« Pas toutes, croyez-moi. Depuis quelque temps, il y a certaines personne que René emploie qui ont un comportement bizarre. »

« Comme qui par exemple ? »

« Ne dites pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit, mais François, le barman et John, l'un des serveurs, ils sont toujours ensemble et font tout pour qu'on ne remarque pas leurs entrevues. Je les ai surpris souvent alors qu'ils étaient très proches, comme s'ils complotaient quelque chose. »

La journaliste garda dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devait transmettre cette information au commissaire en rentrant à l'hôtel.

De son côté, Laurence essayait de soutirer des informations à Mr Rivera.

« Vous passez un agréable séjour ici ? »

« Oui, comme chaque fois que je viens. »

« Ah, vous venez souvent ? »

« Oui, enfin c'est surtout pour faire plaisir à ma femme .»

« Elle aime bien les excursions en tête à tête. »

« Oui et aussi elle aime bien venir retrouver son amie, Mme Lehman. »

« Vous devez avoir vos petites habitudes à l'hôtel puisque vous connaissez les propriétaires. »

« Les propriétaires, disons que je connais surtout Mme Lehman. Malgré les nombreuses fois ou j'ai mis les pieds dans cet hôtel, je n'ai jamais beaucoup vu Mr Lehman. Et les rares fois où je l'ai vu, il était assez distant et il avait l'air plus absorbé dans la gestion de ses affaires que dans les discussions que nous avions avec lui. Et il a toujours l'air préoccupé, tu ne trouves pas chérie. »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir pourquoi la réponse ne venait pas. C'était tout simplement parce que les deux femmes qui les suivaient quelques instants avant avaient disparut dans la foule.

ooOOOoo

Madeline et Alice étaient en toujours en grandes conversation quand elles arrivèrent à un croisement. Le marché continuait dans deux directions différentes et elles ne voyaient plus les deux hommes qui les accompagnaient, tellement il y avait de monde sur le marché.

« Euh… de quel coté on va ? » questionna Madeline

« Je ne sais pas, et je n'arrive pas à les apercevoir » répondit Avril en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en se dévissant le cou à la recherche du commissaire et d'André. « Pourtant, Laurence est grand. On devrait le voir dépasser de la foule. »

Madeline tiqua : « Vous appelez votre homme par son nom ? »

Elle devait trouver comment réparer sa bourde : « Oui, comme on travaille ensemble, j'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom que par son prénom. »

« Les relations au travail sont souvent compliquées . »

« À qui le dites-vous. »

Sur ces entrefaites, André et Swan arrivèrent :

« Vous voyez, on les a retrouvées. » s'exclama le premier, avant d'ajouter : « Tachons de ne plus vous perdre jusqu'à la fin de notre balade ». Il prit la main de sa femme. Alice fit de même avec Swan, pour éviter d'éveiller une nouvelle fois les interrogations de Madeline sur leur couple, car s'ils continuaient à être aussi distant, on allait sûrement griller leur couverture avant la fin de l'enquête. Surpris par ce geste, Laurence regarda Avril qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Ils continuèrent tous les quatre à déambuler dans les rues quand quelqu'un attira le regard de la journaliste. Ce garçon qui trimbalait un sac de sport, elle le connaissait. Et pour cause, puisque c'était Léonard, celui qui les avait aidés à porter leurs bagages. D'une simple pression sur la main de Laurence, toujours dans la sienne, elle lui fit remarquer la présence de l'individu. Il venait de sortir d'un magasin. La même idée traversa leurs deux esprits simultanément. Il fallait qu'ils aillent voir cette boutique de plus près. Mais avant, il fallait qu'ils faussent compagnie aux Rivera. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, ils découvrirent que c'était une librairie.

« Oh une librairie. On peut y faire un tour, ils ont peut-être le livre que je cherche partout depuis plusieurs semaines. » lança Alice

« On peut toujours aller jeter un œil si tu veux. », puis s'adressant au Rivera : « Continuez sans nous, nous vous retrouverons sur le marché ou au pire à l'hôtel. »

« Nous nous reverrons à l'hôtel. Je commence à avoir une migraine, et il me tarde de rentrer a l'hôtel. » leur répondit Madeline. Ils se dirent au revoir.

La journaliste et le policier rentrèrent dans la librairie. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année était assis derrière un comptoir, penché sur un registre.

« Bonjour » salua Laurence

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda le libraire

« Oui. L'homme qui vient de sortir, celui qui avait un sac de sport sur l'épaule, il est venu vous acheter quelque chose. »

« Un exemplaire du Cid, pourquoi ? »

« Simple curiosité . »

Pendant l'interrogatoire que Laurence faisait subir au libraire, Avril parcourait les rayonnages. Absorbée dans la lecture des titres d'ouvrages, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui regagnait la sortie et le bouscula. Le sac qu'il portait tomba et Alice le rattrapa de justesse.

« Excusez-moi. Tenez votre sac. » elle lui tendis le sac. « Vous transportez du plomb, parce qu'il est lourd. » dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

L'homme la toisa : « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Mademoiselle. » lui cracha-t-il avant de quitter la boutique.

ooOOOoo

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel et discutaient dans leur chambre.

« Vous trouvez pas ça étrange vous qu'un employé se rende en ville en plein milieu de sa journée de travail pour aller acheter un livre ? » questionna Alice

« Peut-être qu'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. »

« Il travaille aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu en tenu qui montait des bagages dans une chambre. Sa pause n'est pas assez longue pour qu'il puisse faire çà sans être remarqué. »

« Je vais creuser ça pendant que vous, vous irez vous faire masser. Après, vous aurez le droit de faire tout ce que vous voulez, vu que c'est la seule activitée que Marie Lambert avait faite cet après midi là. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'être revenus pour 19h50 ici. » Elle approuva en faisant un signe de tête. « Allez. Filez. »

ooOOOoo

Il fallut bien quarante minutes au commissaire pour trouver Léonard. Il avait tourné en rond dans l'hôtel, arpentant plusieurs fois les même couloirs. Il avait tout de même réussi à le retrouver alors qu'il sortait d'une chambre. Il décida de la filer discrètement.

ooOOOoo

Alice venait de sortir de sa séance de massage. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire puis décida de retourner au salon de thé. Elle était quasiment arrivée à destination quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Bérénice. Elle semblait pressée et se dirigeait vers une porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Ce fut un détail qui retint l'intention d'Avril. Le sac qu'elle portait, elle l'avait déjà vu et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, en ville. C'était le même sac que Léonard. Intriguée, la journaliste se décida à la suivre.

ooOOOoo

Laurence avait suivi Léonard jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il pressait de plus en plus le pas. Puis il s'arrêta et s'adossa à un mur dans un recoin, comme s'il voulait se cacher. Il attendit, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil dans une direction bien précise, jusqu'au moment où son regard se figea. Laurence jeta un œil dans la même direction et aperçut une jeune fille avec un sac de sport se diriger vers Léonard. Il aperçut aussi Avril qui la suivait et qui n'était pas très discrète, tellement pas discrète qu'elle avait attiré l'attention des deux employés. Cette fouineuse allait faire capoter sa filature. Il devait agir et vite. Il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers Alice d'un pas déterminé.

« Alice, tu es enfin là. » elle lui lança un regard plein d'étonnement, il la prit dans ses bras et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Vous n'êtes pas très discrète. Ils vous ont grillé à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant parce que votre petit stratagème n'a pas fonctionné. Ils nous regardent encor plus bizarrement que toute à l'heure. »

Il se tourna d'un quart de tour et obligea la jeune femme à faire de même pour avoir les deux suspects dans son champ de vision.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent comme ça ? Ils vont continuer à nous fixer longtemps ? »

« Je crois qu'ils attendent qu'on débarrasse le plancher pour pouvoir aller où ils veulent sans qu'on voit où ils sont partis. »

Le raisonnement de la jeune femme tenait la route et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résigner à abandonner maintenant, car il sentait qu'il tenait une piste sérieuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, leur tourner le dos, sans quoi ils disparaîtraient et il aurait perdu leur piste. Il devait trouver assez vite une activité qui pouvait le faire rester là mais qui ferait croire aux deux personnes qui les observaient qu'il ne leur portait plus aucune attention. Quand il regarda Alice, qui était toujours dans ses bras, une idée germa immédiatement dans son esprit et impulsivement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surprise dans un premier temps, elle finit par passer ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser. Elle commençait à y prendre goût quand Swan se recula, ramenant brutalement Alice sur terre. Elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne put prononcer un mot ou suivre le commissaire qui s'éloignait d'elle.

 _À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice fixait toujours la direction dans laquelle Swan avait disparu. _Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Elle était bien incapable de le dire. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle était encore toute retournée et complètement dépassée. Pourquoi elle ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas du tout son genre. Et lui n'était pas son genre à elle non plus. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant elle le pensait. Mais elle n'en était plus si sûre à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce baiser lui avait fait de l'effet. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le repousser. Non ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage, c'est qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu envie de le repousser. Elle s'était sentie bien dans ses bras et elle avait senti cette si agréable torsion dans son estomac quand il l'avait embrassé. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. Il ne l'avait embrasé que pour détourner l'attention, pas parce qu'il l'appréciait, et elle en était un peu déçue. Elle devait discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, savoir s'il n'y avait pas un tout petit espoir qu'il ait aimé ça aussi. Elle rentra dans l'hôtel pour essayer de le retrouver.

ooOOOoo

Le commissaire avait suivi les deux individus, enfin plutôt essayer de les suivre. Il avait mis tellement de temps à les rattraper qu'ils l'avaient largement distancé. Laurence les avait toujours dans son champ de visions jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent pour prendre un autre couloir où ils disparurent. Littéralement. Laurence avait beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, ils avaient tout bonnement disparu de la circulation, comme ça, comme par magie. Il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça, or il n'en trouvait pas et ça commençait le faire bouillir intérieurement. Il tenait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il refit le même chemin qu'il venait de faire en sens inverse et s'assit sur un muret pour réfléchir. Il devait faire un point sur l'enquête en cours, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées étaient complètement occupées par une femme rousse. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps. L'embraser fut la meilleure et la pire idée qu'il ait eu. La meilleure car il avait réussi à détourner l'attention des deux suspects et la pire parce que c'était Avril, cette fouineuse et emmerdeuse de première qu'il était censé détester. Censé en théorie, mais dans les faits… c'était autre chose. Quand elle l'avait embrassé en retour, il avait senti un truc surgir en lui, un truc dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et qui lui faisait peur. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que leurs disputes incessantes pour tout et n'importe quoi étaient surtout là pour attirer l'attention de l'autre et grappiller quelque miette d'intérêt, une manière d'exister aux yeux de l'autre et de ce dire qu'ils avaient un peu d'importance dans la vie de quelqu'un. Et là, Alice venait de prendre plus qu'un peu d'importance dans la vie du commissaire, vraiment beaucoup plus. Il devait la voir et mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Il partit à sa recherche.

ooOOOoo

Avril arpentait les couloirs de l'hôtel cherchant comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle était nerveuse et avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Et quoi de mieux qu'un livre. Elle s'approcha d'une des bibliothèques. Il y avait un choix très hétéroclite. Les livres à la couverture ouvragée du XVIIIème siècle côtoyaient les romans contemporains au format poche. La jeune femme remarqua que le haut de la reliure d'un livre ancien était assez abîmer. Il devait être assez fréquemment consulté ce qui décida la journaliste à vouloir y jeter un œil. Elle saisit le livre et entendu un petit bruit, à peine perceptible, comme si on déverrouillait une serrure de porte. C'était sûrement son imagination. Elle commençait à devenir folle si elle entendait des bruits. Le livre n'avait pas grand intérêt. En plus c'était une œuvre de Séneque, Phèdre, écrite en latin. Or elle ne parlait pas latin. Et en plus elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de la bibliothèque, il était coincé. Elle le repoussa pour le réaligner avec les autres livres et réentendu le petit clic. Alors là, elle était sûre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle l'avait bien entendu. Pour en être sûre, elle réessaya de sortir le livre de la bibliothèque. Elle réentendit le clic et le livre resta encore coincé. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Elle devait demander conseil à Laurence.

ooOOOoo

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux en même temps devant leur chambre. Laurence ouvrit la porte et laissa rentrer Avril puis rentra à son tour et referma la porte derrière eux.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Ils avaient été totalement synchrones pour une fois.

« Vous d'abord. » proposa le commissaire.

« D'accord. Je viens de trouver un truc bizarre. Un bruit étrange quand j'ai voulu prendre un livre dans une bibliothèque. On aurait dit une serrure. »

« Une serrure ? Dans une bibliothèque ? Vous êtes en plein délire. Il n'y avait pas que du thé dans la tasse que vous avez bu ce matin? »

« Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez vérifier par vous-même. »

« Si ça peut vous faire taire, allons-y. »

Il la suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

« Là » dit-elle en désignant le livre. « Allez-y, prenez-le et ouvrez bien vos oreilles. »

Le commissaire lut le titre de l'ouvrage.

« _Phaedra, Seneca._ Vous parlez latin vous maintenant ? Ou vous avez voulu vous faire passer pour plus cultiver que vous ne l'êtes. »

« Non, j'ai juste voulu savoir pourquoi c'était le plus lu dans cette bibliothèque. »

« Comment vous savez que c'est le plus lu de la bibliothèque ? »

« Vous n'avez pas vu l'usure sur le dessus de la reliure ? Je ne voudrais pas vous apprendre votre métier, mais ça veut dire qu'on a tiré sur le dessus du livre un bon nombre de fois pour essayer de le sortir de la bibliothèque, enfin tout du moins essayer. »

« Comment ça essayer ? »

« Il reste bloqué » dit elle en tirant sur le livre comme elle l'avait fait un peu plutôt dans la journée. Encore une fois il resta coincé et le clic retenti. « Vous voyez ! J'ai pas rêvé ! »

« Je vous l'accorde, vous n'avez pas rêvé. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir d'où provient le bruit et pourquoi il se produit. »

Elle remit le livre en place et ils se concentrèrent tous les deux pour déterminer d'où provenait le bruit.

« Là ! » s'écria Avril en pointant le côté de la bibliothèque.

Ils observèrent l'endroit qu'avait pointé la jeune femme pour trouver d'où venait précisément le bruit.

Le commissaire réfléchit à voix haute : « Si ça fait un bruit de serrure, c'est que la bibliothèque est une porte en toute logique. » Avril le regarda, étonnée par sa réflexion. Elle était logique et elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Elle le regarda essayer de pousser la bibliothèque sur le côté. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il essaya de la poussée vers le mur mais le résultat fut le même. Il tira la bibliothèque vers lui et là elle bougea, sans qu'il ait besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort. Elle ouvrait sur un couloir sans fenêtre.

« Une porte dérobée. »

« Une quoi ? » demanda Alice

« Une porte dérobée. C'est un porte qui n'est en fait pas un porte, comme cette bibliothèque. » Devant le regard perdu de la journaliste, il continua : « C'est très courant dans les vieux châteaux, comme celui-ci. Ce sont des portes qui permettent de cacher des pièces ou même des appartements dont seul les propriétaires des lieux avait accès car ils étaient les seuls à en connaître l'existence. »

« Ça ressemble plus à un couloir qu'à un appartement là. »

« Ça doit être des couloirs qui ont été construits pour que les propriétaires puissent fuir le château en toute discrétion en cas de problème. »

« On va explorer ! » s'exclama Alice animé par une très grande curiosité.

Elle avança dans le passage.

« Vous feriez mieux de sortir. Il fait noir comme dans un four. » dit Laurence

« Vous avez peur du noir commissaire ? » Il y avait un ton moqueur dans la voix d'Alice

« Non, mais si vous voulez qu'on puisse explorer ces couloirs, le mieux c'est qu'on y voit quelque chose. »

Elle ne répliqua pas et le suivit vers la sortie. Elle referma la « porte-bibliothèque » et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Pour une fois, ils étaient assez silencieux. Ils attendaient d'être arrivés dans la chambre pour pouvoir discuter avec l'autre et émettre leur théorie respective. C'était comme un accord tacite entre eux, signe que la complicité était présente et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux : ils ne parlaient de l'enquête que dans leur chambre et avec la porte et les fenêtres fermées pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

« Vous avez de quoi éclairer les couloirs secrets ? » demanda Alice.

Laurence fouillait dans un de ses sacs : « Oui. J'ai pensé à ramener une lampe torche. Ça vous tente toujours une petite exploration ? »

« Je suis toujours partante. »

Ils repartirent en direction de l'entrée du passage, actionnaire le mécanisme pour l'ouvrir et entrèrent dans les couloirs. Ils essayèrent de trouver des repaires, de se rappeler du chemin qu'ils avaient fait, mais tous les murs étaient uniformes et nus. Les seuls éléments de repaire étaient les mécanismes d'ouverture et fermeture de portes qui dépassaient des murs mais là encore ils se ressemblaient tous. Ces couloirs semblaient abandonnés depuis des années. Ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond et de se perdre, ce qui commençait à les agacer au plus haut point. Mais ils étaient tendus pour une autre raison. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés qu'il se retrouvait aussi proche, car le faisceau de la lampe n'était pas très puissant et donc leur visibilité très restreinte. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis le sujet sur le tapis et aucun des deux ne savait plus comment se comporter vis-à-vis de l'autre. Après avoir marché pendant ce qui leur paraissait une éternité, ils décidèrent de sortir pour retrouver les couloirs lumineux. Ils sortirent par la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent. Manque de chance, ils arrivèrent dans une chambre. Ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à trouver une porte qui débouchait sur un couloir. Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre pour poser la lampe de poche.

« Il faudrait qu'on trouve les plans complets du château. » dit calment Avril

« Pour une fois vous avez raison. Reste plus qu'à savoir où on peut les trouver. On réfléchira pendant le dîner. Venez, il est l'heure d'aller manger. »

ooOOOoo

La salle du restaurant était quasiment complète lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« Regardez la table de Mme Lehman. Il y a une personne de plus que ce matin. Vous pensez que l'homme à côté d'elle c'est son mari ? » questionna Avril.

Froid et distant, il avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Ça correspondait à la description que lui avait fait André ce matin.

« Je suppose oui. »

« On essaye de taper l'incruste pour en savoir plus sur la partie cachée de l'hôtel ? »

« Je suis d'accord, mais par pitié essayer d'être subtile. On vous voit venir avec vos gros sabots. »

« Je vais vous montrer que je peux être subtile quand la situation s'impose. »

Ils n'eurent même pas d'effort à faire pour essayer d'imposer leur présence à table car Mme Lehman les avait tout de suite aperçus et interpellés.

« Mlle Avril, Mr Laurence, venez prendre place à notre table pour nous raconter votre petite balade de ce matin. »

« Mais c'est vrai que nous ne somme pas recroisés. Vous avez trouvé votre livre finalement ? » intervint Mme Rivera

« Non. Le libraire ne l'avait pas. »

« Vous cherchiez quoi comme livre mon petit ? » questionna Mme Lehman

« _Jane Eyre_. » elle avait improvisé et c'est le premier livre qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait que c'était l'un des rares livre qu'il y avait à l'orpheline et il l'avait marqué. Elle se disait que si Jane l'orpheline avait eu droit au bonheur malgré un parcours semer d'embûche, elle pouvait elle aussi espérer qu'un jour les choses s'arrangent pour elle.

« Nous avons sûrement ça dans notre bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon cœur ? » l'homme assis à côté d'elle ne lui répondis pas. Il semblais absorber dans la lecture de quelque chose sur ces genoux. « René, je viens de te poser une question. »

Il émergea soudain : « Quoi ? »

« Je viens de te demander si nous avions _Jane Eyre_ dans la bibliothèque. »

« Sûrement. » il se pencha sur son cahier et s'isola de nouveau du reste des conversations des convives.

« Vous avez une bibliothèque dans cet hôtel. » s'étonna Laurence

« Oui. Elle y était déjà quand mon mari a racheté l'hôtel aux anciens propriétaires. Nous avons voulu la conserver pour avoir au moins une pièce qui n'a pas été modifiée depuis la construction du château. Et puis on a retrouvé des documents qui datent de l'époque de la construction de la bâtisse et qui retrace un peu sa construction et son histoire dans cette pièce. On a donc décider de les y laisser. »

Le dîner se poursuivit, les conversations allant bon train. Mr Lehman prétexta un rendez-vous en ville et quitta la table plus tôt que les autres convives.

ooOOOoo

De retour dans leur chambre, ils firent le point sur l'enquête.

« Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? Il y a peut être les plans de l'hôtel dans la bibliothèque. » commença la journaliste

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais oui, on pense bien la même chose. On fouille le bibliothèque de fond en comble demain matin. »

Avril enleva ses chaussures à talon qui commençaient à lui faire mal au pied et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

« Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas raconté ce que Mr Rivera vous avait dit ce matin. » lança t elle

« Il m'a juste dressé un portrait assez fidèle de René Lehman. Et vous, vous avez appris quoi de votre côté ? »

« Que Madeline est une amie d'enfance d'Héloïse et elle m'a dit de me méfier de John et François car ils ont un comportement louche et trafiquent des choses ensemble assez souvent. »

« John, vous dites. C'est lui qui nous a servis ce soir et ce matin aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec le barman qu'il complote. »

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué que c'est toujours John qui sert les Lehman, jamais un autre serveur. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond dans cet hôtel mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

« Vous pensez que les Lehman ont un rapport avec la mort de Marie Lambert? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Les personnes dans cet hôtel ont tous un comportement étrange mais chacun à sa manière. »

« Il n'y a pas qu'eux qui ont un comportement étrange » murmura-t-elle, espérant qu'il ne l'entende pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

Il l'avait entendu et finalement tant mieux. Elle pouvait lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques heures.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il paraissait gêné pendant un quart de seconde puis se reprit. La conversation qu'il redoutait le plus venait de commencer : « Je vous ai embrasé pour détourner leur attention, rien de plus »

« Rien de plus. » soupira-t-elle, un peu déçus. Une infime partie d'elle avait espéré qu'il lui réponde qu'il avait quand même apprécié ça ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Arrêtez de faire cette tête. Vous vous attendiez à quoi comme réponse. Et puis je peux vous retourner la question. »

« Hein ? »

« Si on regarde bien, c'est vous qui avez commencé ce petit jeu ce matin. Pourquoi vous avez absolument voulu me tenir la main quand on était en ville ? »

« Pour éviter d'éveiller encore plus les soupçons de Madeline. »

« Comme ça éveiller un peu plus les soupçons de Madeline. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ? » le ton commençait à monter.

« C'est juste que je vous ai appelé par votre nom et pas par votre prénom devant elle et elle a commencé à me pose des questions. »

« C'est pourtant simple de se rappeler de ça mais même un truc aussi facile vous réussissez à le foirer. Vous n'êtes pas possible. »

« Oh c'est bon ! Pour ma défense, ce sont mes habitudes qui ont repris le dessus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous appeler Swan moi. »

« Et moi je n'ai pas l'habitude vous appeler Alice et pourtant j'arrive à ne pas faire de bourde. »

« On peut jamais discuter avec vous ! » Elle se leva, furieuse et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Laurence se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils et se prit le visage entre les mains. Pourquoi ça devait toujours finir comme ça entre eux. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir.

« J'avais oublié mon pyjama. » dit la journaliste, la voix encore emplie de colère. Elle repartit dans la salle de bain laissant le commissaire à ses réflexions. Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il avait, contre toute attente, pris du plaisir à l'embrasser. D'habitude, il n'avait aucun mal à parler aux femmes, à leur faire du charme. Mais avec elle, c'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à verbaliser et leur seul mode de discussion c'était la dispute. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le tira de ses rêveries.

« Je vous laisse la place. » elle semblait avoir un peu décolérée.

Il prit ses affaires et alla s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle s'installa devant le secrétaire et commença à taper à la machine. Elle avait besoin d'écrire pour se calmer. Elle était tellement absorbée dans son écriture qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir et ne vit pas Laurence s'asseoir sur le lit et la fixer.

« Vous venez dormir ? » finit-il par dire au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle finit par se lever de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le canapé.

« Mais qu'est que vous faites. Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore essayer de dormir sur ce foutu canapé. »

« Ben si pourquoi ? »

« Vous allez encore tomber et venir vous introduire en pleine nuit dans mon lit. Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire une crise cardiaque en vous découvrant à mes côtés demain matin. » il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant.

« Si c'est pour vous éviter une crise cardiaque, je veux bien partager votre lit » elle s'était détendu et ils sentaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de tensions entre eux. La crise était passée.

« On fait la paix ? » proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main

Elle lui sera la main : « On fait la paix. Et si on dormait maintenant ?»

Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous la couette et éteignirent les lumières. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que dans ce lit. Ils étaient face à face et se regardaient dans les yeux. Alice posa son regard sur les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle. À cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt dans la journée lui laissait un goût d'inachevé. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et découvrit avec plaisir qu'il ne reculait pas. Elle effleura à peine ses lèvres et se recula pour voir sa réaction. Il n'avait pas bougé et n'avait rien dit, pas de remarque acerbe, pas de critique, ce qui l'encouragea à recommencer. Ils approfondirent de plus en plus leur baiser et il prit vite une tournure passionnée. Elle commençait à avoir très envie qu'ils fassent plus que s'embrasser. Et elle pouvait sentir physiquement que Laurence aussi, son corps trahissant ses envies. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

« On dirait que je vous fais de l'effet commissaire. »

« Tais-toi et profite Alice. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, leurs lèvres se quittant de temps à autre pour aller se poser dans leur cou, sur leur joue et dans bien d'autre endroit. Leurs mains exploraient des territoires encore inconnus mais qu'ils étaient impatients de découvrir. Seul leurs soupirs et gémissements, bientôt suivit par leurs cris de plaisir, résonnaient dans la chambre.

Le silence revenu, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, chacun se demandant comment leur relation allait évoluer après ça. Ils avaient peur que parler ne brise l'entente qui venait de naître entre eux après le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils discuteraient demain, pour l'instant ils avaient juste envie de profiter du présent.

 _À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde. Je voulais juste revenir sur une remarque qu'a fait Satai Nad sur le dernier chapitre, car je me suis dit que d'autres personnes pouvaient aussi se poser la question. En fait, j'ai juste oublier de repréciser que les fenêtres n'ont pas de volets donc toute la luminosité extérieure rentre dans la chambre. Maintenant que l'erreur est réparée, je vous laisse poursuivre votre lecture._

* * *

Laurence se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient leur nez à travers les rideaux transparents et il voyait que le ciel commençait a prendre un teinte rosée. Il ne devait pas être loin de six heures et demi. Il se retourna pour regarder Avril. Elle dormait encore à point fermés, recroquevillée sur elle-même et tenant la couverture dans une main. Il essaya de se rendormir mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir, son esprit trop perturbé par des images de la nuit précédente. Vaincu par l'insomnie, il se leva, s'habilla et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme dans leur lit. Il s'installa à une table de la salle à manger, très calme et quasiment déserte à cette heure de la matinée, et commanda un café noir. Il devait réfléchir à l'impacte de la nuit dernière sur sa vie. En y repensant maintenant, il trouvait ça surréaliste. Comment c'était arrivé ? C'était un grand mystère pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait désiré Alice. Il sourit en repensant à leurs ébats. Il avait découvert la jeune femme sous un autre jours et il avait aimé ça. Il avait adoré la façon dont elle avait crié et susurré son prénom. Et il n'avait qu'un envie, qu'elle recommence. Et soudain il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de remettre le couvert avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Il devait couper court à cette histoire avant qu'il n'y ait des regrets et de la peine de quel coté que se soit. Il savait que ça ne les mènerait nulle part et qu'ils allaient souffrir. Dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre ?

ooOOOoo

Avril se réveilla lentement. Elle cherchait une présence à ses côtés mais ne la trouva pas. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa pour se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait déguerpi. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne serait pas resté pour attendre son réveille. Elle avait juste espérer un petit peu se réveiller à ses côtés ce matin. Elle était bien naïve. Elle savait très bien qu'il était partit pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement au discours qu'il allait lui tenir pour lui expliquer que cette nuit avait été une monumentale erreur. Même s'il l'avait apprécié, elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais elle se surprit à rêver de tout autre chose. Elle avait envie de recommencer. Elle balaya ça de son esprit, elle savait très bien que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Elle décida de s'habiller et d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

ooOOOoo

Elle le vit, assis tout seul à une table, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Avril »

Le ton était presque glacial. Elle était fixée. Elle savait qu'il allait lui dire qu'il regrettait. Elle s'était préparée à l'affronter.

« Écoutez Avril, ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'était une erreur. On ne pourrait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« Effectivement, c'était une regrettable erreur. » on pouvait percevoir un peu de hargne dans sa voix. « On est bien d'accord que ce qui c'est passé dans cet hôtel reste dans cet hôtel ? » Elle n'avait pas envie d'argumenter, surtout en publique, elle était fatiguée par leur dispute incessante, et préférait couper court à la conversation en abondant dans son sens.

« Bien évidement. »

Il avait été un peu surpris de sa réponse. Il s'attendait à plus de véhémence de sa part. Serait-elle devenue raisonnable ?

ooOOOoo

Après qu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils se digèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils espéraient trouver les plans du bâtiment.

« Vous commencez par ce côté et moi par l'autre. » Ça sonnait presque comme un ordre aux oreilles d'Alice et elle obtempéra.

Ils passèrent la matinée à fouiller la bibliothèque de fond en comble dans un silence monacal. Aucun des deux n'avait le cœur à parler, à envoyer des piques à l'autre. Après des heures de recherches infructueuses, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'ils cherchaient ne se trouvait pas ici. Sans un mot ou un regard pour la jeune femme, Laurence quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Leurs rapports étaient devenus beaucoup plus compliqués et elle le regrettait. Si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Elle maudissait son côté impulsif. Mais en même temps, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait pas découvert que sous une allure froide se cachait quelqu'un d'attentionné et de tendre. Elle était complètement tiraillée et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle décida de sortir de la bibliothèque, pour respirer autre chose que la poussière qu'elle avait retourné toute la matinée. En chemin, elle croisa un visage familier. John. Laurence avait des soupçons sur lui, alors elle décida de le suivre le plus discrètement possible pour découvrir ce qu'il se tramait. Si elle découvrait quelque chose, elle aurait l'avantage sur lui dans l'enquête. Le serveur prenait un chemin bien étrange. Il descendait puis remontait les étages, préférait bifurquer que prendre des lignes droites pour se rendre à un endroit. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit une porte. Alice se plaça devant. Il était marqué _réserver_ _au personnel_ dessus, et elle ne savait pas sur quoi menait cette porte. Si elle l'ouvrait et que la porte grinçait, elle serait repérée à coup sur. Elle prit la décision de l'ouvrir quand même. Par chance, elle ne fit pas de bruit. Elle découvrit derrière un escalier. Elle monta les marches et arriva dans un couloir qui était aménagé dans les combles. Des portes s'alignaient. L'une d'entre elle était entre ouverte. Avril y jetât un coup d'œil. Elle reconnu John de dos et l'homme qui était en face de lui n'était pas inconnu d'Alice puisqu'il s'agissait de François. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit François.

« Toi aussi. Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas très prudent de se voir comme ça au boulot. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on ne fait rien de mal. »

« Tu le vois comme ça, mais tu sais très bien qu'il y a des gens qui ne le voient pas d'un très bon œil notre relation. Si ça venait à se savoir, on serait probablement virés. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas arriver. »

Sur ces mots il se pencha vers l'homme en face de lui et l'embrassa.

ooOOOoo

Avril et Laurence ne s'étaient pas revu le reste de la journée. Laurence, après avoir parcourut l'hôtel de long en large, suivit pendant quelque temps Bérénice, s'être rendus au bar pour essayer d'étudier le comportement de François, mais il n'était pas derrière le comptoir, décida de regagner la chambre. La journaliste y était déjà, assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire. Dès qu'elle le vit entré, elle referma le livre, le posa sur la table basse et se tourna vers le policier :

« J'ai des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. » elle n'avait pas très envie de lui adresser la parole, mais pour le bien de l'enquête, ils devaient communiquer.

« Et quoi donc ? »

« John et François, ils sont ensemble ? »

« Ensemble ? »

« Ben oui, ensemble quoi ? » Le commissaire semblait ne toujours pas comprendre, alors elle continua : « Je les ai vu s'embrasser tout a l'heure. »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûre de ce que vous dites? »

« Sure et certaine. »

« Ça expliquerait leur conversation que j'ai surprise le premier jour et les soupçons de Mme Rivera. »

« Vous allez les enlever de la liste des suspects ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils sont aussi descendus au sous-sol la nuit du meurtre. Ce n'est pas parce que tout porte à croire que leur comportement suspect sert à cacher leur relations qu'ils ne sont pas pour autant coupable. »

« C'est marrant tout de même. Eux ils se cachent pour vivre leur relation et nous, on joue au parfait petit couple modèles sans vraiment en être un. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à hier. »

« Arrêtez vos sottises. Vous déraillez complètement Avril. »

« Je ne crois pas non. » et à cet instant, la colère contenue toute la journée avait besoin de sortir. Tant qu'ils ne se parlaient pas, elle arrivait à garder cette colère en elle, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient repris le dialogue, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout déballer. « Je commence à en avoir marre de votre comportement. Vous m'embrassez, vous couchez avec moi et vous osez dire que c'était une erreur, que tout sera comme avant. Mais vous savez quoi, quand on en aura fini avec cette enquête, qu'on retournera à notre vie normale, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Ce matin, quand vous avez dit que c'était une erreur, ça m'a fait mal. Comment vous pouvez insinuez ça. Je crois me rappeler que vous le vouliez autant que moi. Osez me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que vous n'avez pas apprécié ce moment entre nous hier soir, que vous n'en avez pas eu envie, que vous n'aviez pas envie de moi, que vous ne m'avez pas désiré autant que je vous ai désiré. » Elle le fixait en essayant de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle quitta la pièce pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer.

Elle allait où ses pieds la portaient, son esprit ailleurs n'enregistrant pas le trajet qu'elle faisant. Elle essayait de calmer ses pleurs. Quand son esprit se reconnecta à la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le couloir de l'administration de l'hôtel. Ses pieds et son inconscient l'avaient guidé devant la porte de la direction pour une bonne raison. Et si les plans qu'ils avaient cherché toute la matinée étaient dans ce bureau pensa-t-elle. Elle toqua en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de réponse. Et il n'y en eu pas. Elle poussa prudemment la porte du bureau et constata qu'il était vide. Elle referma la porte et commença à fouiller la pièce. Elle ne tarda pas à mettre la main sur les plans, rangés dans un dossier étiqueté « _plan »_ posés sur une étagère. Elle ouvrit le dossier et pris les plans les plus récent, qu'elle cacha sous son pull pour qu'on ne les remarque pas. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle remarque un sac. Le même que celui que transportait Léonard la veille. Elle s'approcha pour l'ouvrir. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle sentit quelque chose abattre sur son crane puis perdit connaissance.

ooOOOoo

Laurence était resté quelques minutes complètement abasourdi par les paroles de la jeune femme qui venait de sortir de la chambre comme une furie. En coupant court à ce début de relation ce matin, il croyait lui épargner la souffrance d'une rupture qui serait arrivée bien plus tard et qui l'aurait anéantie. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie à deux. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire car même s'il ne le clamait pas haut et fort, il tenait beaucoup à elle. Il devait la retrouver pour s'excuser. Il partit à sa recherche dans les couloirs. Il avait vu la direction qu'elle avait pris quand elle avait quitté la pièce. Il partit donc dans ce sens. Arrivé à un escalier, il hésita entre monter ou descendre. Il choisit la deuxième option. Il passa devant la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit qu'elle était vide. Il continua dans le couloir quand il entendit une porte claquée et des pas pressés qui faisaient grincer le vieux plancher. Il se dirigea vers le bruit. Il se trouvait dans le couloir de la direction. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. On ne quittait pas précipitamment une pièce en claquant la porte sans raisons. Il entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les portes du couloir. En ouvrant la porte de la direction, il trouva la journaliste, gisant au sol.

« Oh non. Avril ? » n'ayant pas de réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua. « Avril ! Réveillez-vous ! Aller ! Debout ! Avril »

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et son premier réflexe fut de porter sa main à l'arrière de son crane.

« Vous avez mal à la tête ? Laissez-moi voir » il souleva ses cheveux et vit qu'elle avait un bosse. « Celui qui vous a fait ça ne vous a pas loupé. Venez, on va essayer de trouver un médecin. »

Il l'aida à se relever. Elle tituba et failli tomber, mais il la rattrapa de justesse. Elle s'appuya sur lui pour parcourir le chemin qui les séparait de la salle à manger. À cette heure, tout le monde était en train de manger et il devait y avoir la quasi-totalité de l'hôtel réuni dans une seule et même pièce.

Laurence demanda s'il y avait un médecin dans la pièce et un homme se leva. Il examina Alice :

« C'est une simple bosse. Si vous avez mal, je peux vous donner du paracétamol, enfin s'il n'y a pas de contre-indication. »

« Je veux bien s'il vous plaît. »

« Vous avez de la chance que je sois un grand angoissé et que j'emporte un trousse à pharmacie dans tous mes déplacements. Suiviez moi. »

Ils allèrent tous les trois jusqu'à la chambre du médecin, qui donna une plaquette au trois quarts vide à Alice. Après avoir remercié le médecin, ils regagnèrent tous les deux leur chambre.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous changer pour la nuit et de vous mettre au lit. » conseilla Laurence.

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire, encore un peu sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir et par les médicaments qu'elle venait de prendre. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle fixa le policier.

« Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je vous cherchais pour vous parler »

« De quoi vous vouliez me parler » demanda-t-elle tout en baillant

« On en parlera demain, vous avez besoin de dormir » il l'obligea à se mettre au lit. Elle s'assit et tira la couverture sur elle.

« Aller. Dites-moi ce que vous vouliez me dire. »

« J'ai dit demain. Vous tombez de fatigue. » il s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'obligea à s'allonger. Elle se rassit presque immédiatement.

« Aie ! Ça vous amuse de me faire mal. »

Il avait un peu oublié qu'elle avait un bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Excuse-moi Alice. » Il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour maintenant, mais aussi pour ne pas avoir sut la protéger du coup qu'elle venait de se prendre sur la tête et de l'avoir blessé ce matin. Quand il l'avait vu allongée par terre, au milieu du bureau, plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait senti l'angoisse et la peur de l'avoir perdu monter en lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais là, c'était amplifié. Il se sentait un peu coupable aussi. Pour une fois ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait suivi, mais lui qui l'avait embraqué dans cette affaire. Il resserra son étreinte un peu plus comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien là et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Avril, pas du tout habituée à ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et encore moins qu'il la tutoie, releva la tête vers lui. « Qu'est qui se passe Laurence. Vous êtes tout bizarre là. » pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa avec douceur, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il savait qu'il ne saurait pas exprimer ses pensés avec des mots, alors il préféra les gestes. Ils se séparèrent et Laurence passa sa main sur la joue d'Avril.

« Je crois que je ne me serai pas pardonné s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de plus grave qu'un coup sur la tête. » dit-il pour répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. Je fais mes choix et j'en assume les conséquences. » Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et bailla.

« Il est vraiment temps que tu dormes. » elle acquiesça et essaya de trouver une position confortable sans que sa tête la lance pour dormir.

Elle hésita quelque seconde avant de prononcer : « Bonne nuit Swan. » Elle guetta sa réaction a l'évocation de son prénom. Il lui sourit avant de répondre : « Bonne nuit Alice. »

Laurence eu à peine le temps de se changer qu'il constata qu'elle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

ooOOOoo

Alice fut réveillée le lendemain matin par une douleur lancinante. Elle avait encore mal au crâne et elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour faire passer la douleur. Elle s'empara de la plaquette de paracétamol et alla se servir un verre d'eau pour avaler plus facilement le cachet. Elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sous le lavabo. Une feuille pliée. Les plans ! Ils avaient glissé de son pull quand elle s'était changée hier et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle était dans un état tellement second, tant à cause du coup que des médicaments, qu'elle avait oublié qu'elles les avaient.

Laurence se réveilla en entendant une porte se fermer. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva le lit vide. Où était-elle encore passé. Si elle était partit refouiller le bureau ou autre chose, il allait être en rogne contre elle. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule porte dans la chambre, et que ce n'était pas forcement celle sui donnait sur le couloir qui venait de se fermer. Il l'appela :

« Avril ? »

Elle passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain : « Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

« Je me demandais juste où tu étais. »

« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. » dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Et tu ne peux plus te passer de moi sur cette enquête. » elle lui tendit la feuille plier. « C'est ce que j'ai réussi a piqué dans le bureau hier soir. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te les avoir donnés plus tôt, mais je ne me rappelais plus que je les avais cachés sous mon pull. Et aussi, dans le bureau, il y avait le même sac que celui que Léonard avait. C'est quand j'ai voulu l'ouvrir que j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête. Alors, c'est pas de l'info de première ça ? »

« C'est vrai que ça va beaucoup faire avancer l'enquête. Merci Avril. Avec les plans on va pouvoir plus facilement filer les suspects. D'ailleurs, une petite filature ça te tente ? Je pense que notre très cher ami Léonard va retourner en ville aujourd'hui. »

« Ça vaut toujours le coup de le suivre, pour voir s'il nous mène quelque part. »

ooOOOoo

Ils avaient suivi Léonard toute la matinée. Il faisait son boulot en faisant des aller-retours entre le parking et les chambres. Les deux investigateurs le suivirent à la trace et ils se firent la réflexion qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dans les chambres pour déposer quelques valises. Puis, en début d'après midi, il entra dans le bureau de la direction et en ressorti avec un sac. Il sortit de l'hôtel et se retrouva sur un parking réserver aux propriétaires. Il monta dans la voiture et démarra. Avril et Laurence coururent à la voiture de ce dernier pour pouvoir le suivre. Ils arrivèrent au village. Le bagagiste se gara dans un rue pas très loin de la librairie où il était entré la dernière fois. Cette fois, à la place de rentrer dans la librairie, il entra trois boutiques plus loin, dans un magasin de tissu. Laurence hésita à rentrer, de peur de se faire remarquer et préféra rester dehors et attendre qu'il ressorte. Mais Alice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle décida de rentrer dans la boutique.

« Avril ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il va te remarque si tu rentres dans là-dedans. » dit il quand il la vit s'approcher du bâtiment.

Elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Elle savait que si elle ne rentrait pas, elle passerait à côté de quelque chose d'important. Elle était poussée par une intuition. Elle poussa la porte et essaya de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle se cacha derrière un présentoir assez haut et regarda entre deux rouleaux de tissu. Elle vit Léonard faire un échange de sac avec l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé à la librairie deux jours plus tôt. Les deux sacs était identique. Elle vit les deux hommes s'approcher dans sa direction. Elle fit semblant d'observer un tissu sur un présentoir en leur tournant le dos et en priant pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Léonard se dirigea vers la caisse, tandis que l'autre se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle décida de sortir et de suivre l'inconnu. Elle passa devant Laurence sans lui adresser un mot, tellement elle était concentrée pour ne pas perdre de vu sa cible. Il entra dans une bijouterie et Alice l'observa à travers la vitre de la devanture, qui servait aussi a presenté les bijoux. L'avant de la boutique était assez petit. Il y avait cinq clients et un seul vendeur, qui semblait ne plus savoir ou donner de la tête pour satisfaire tous ses clients. Alice Entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers le fond, là ou elle avait vu disparaître sa cible. Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une arrière-boutique plus grande que la boutique en elle-même. L'homme qu'elle avait suivit qui avait posé le sac sur un table. Elle le vit sortir du sac des écrins contenant des bijoux, il y en avait au moins une dizaine dans le sac. Le bijoutier était en train d'étiqueter toutes les boite. Elle décida qu'elle en avait assez vu et qu'il était temps de sortir si elle ne voulait pas se faire attraper en train d'espionner. Elle s'éloigna vite de la bijouterie et pris le chemin qu'elle avait fait en sens inverse pour regagner la voiture de Laurence. Sauf qu'elle ne la trouva pas. Elle fit le tour des rues, en long et en large, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il l'avait tout bonnement abandonné à son sort.

ooOOOoo

Léonard était sortit de la boutique et Laurence le suivit. Il retourna à sa voiture et démarra le contact. Laurence hésita quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il devait le suivre en abandonnant Alice ou est ce qu'il devait l'attendre. Il opta pour la première option. Il suivit la voiture devant lui jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il gara la voiture sur le parking des clients et gagna le parking des propriétaires. Il avait de la chance car Léonard venait à peine de sortir de la voiture. Il rentra dans le bâtiment, bifurqua quelques fois dans les couloirs et disparut. Mais grâce au plan qu'Avril lui avait fournis ce matin, et qu'il avait eu le temps d'étudier, il savait qu'il y avait une entrée du couloir secret. Il entra dans le couloir et suivit la lumière de la lampe de poche de l'employé devant lui. Grace à l'obscurité, il ne fit pas remarque sa présence. Léonard sortit du couloir et Laurence se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Il attendit quelque minute pour sortir du couloir, pour que Léonard ne remarque pas qu'il l'avait suivi. Il se retrouva dans le même couloir que la veille au soir. Tout semblait convergé vers le dirigent de cet hôtel. Puis, se souvenant qu'il avait abandonné Alice en ville, il sortit et se remit au volant de sa voiture.

ooOOOoo

Pensant qu'il n'allait pas venir la chercher, Alice avait commencé à faire le trajet à pied. Elle était au tiers du parcours quand elle vit une voiture rouge qui arrivait et qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur. En la reconnaissant, elle fonça vers la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendus en ville ? »

« J'en avais marre d'attendre et je ne savais pas quand tu allias revenir. » elle marqua une pause avant de continuer sur un autre sujet : « J'ai suivi le type qui a échangé son sac avec Léonard et… »

« Attends, il y a eu un échange de sac. » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Léonard n'était pas ressortit de la boutique avec le même sac. S'il y avait une personne extérieur à l'hôtel mêler à tout ça, l'affaire prenait une ampleur plus grande.

« Oui. Bref, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à une bijouterie. Il a sorti du sac une dizaine de boite qui contenait des bijoux. Et c'est pas tout. Ce type, c'est celui qui m'a bousculé quand on était dans la librairie, il y a deux jours. J'en mettrai ma main à couper qu'il avait aussi rendez-vous avec Léonard à ce moment-là. »

« Tu es sure à cent pour cent que c'était le même homme ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sure. » Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir. « Tu crois que ce trafic et relié au meurtre de Marie Lambert ? »

« Sûrement. Si elle avait tout découvert et qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout dévoilé, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on l'ait tué pour qu'elle se taise. Mais il nous faut des preuves pour faire le lien. »

ooOOOoo

De retour à l'hôtel, ils croisèrent Mme Lehman.

« Mlle Avril, j'ai appris que vous avez eu quelque problème hier. Comment va votre tête ? »

« Mieux, merci. »

« Comment vous êtes vous blessée ? »

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle devait dire si on lui posait la question, car le médecin qui l'avait ausculté ne lui avait pas posé plus de question que ça, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas les idées très claires et cohérente. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à la femme devant elle qu'elle avait fouillé le bureau de son mari.

« En fait j'ai … je me suis pris les pieds dans un tapis» ça pouvait paraître crédible pensa t elle.

« Quel accident malheureux. Vous revenez d'une petite balade en ville tous les deux ? »

« Oui effectivement. On avait envie de profiter de la ville sans qu'il n'y est beaucoup de monde. »

« J'aurais bien aimé rester discuter avec vous, mais je dois aller m'occuper d'affaire concernant l'hôtel. À bientôt. » puis elle s'éloigna.

Ils regagnèrent leur chambre.

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas cru à ton histoire de tapis. Si tu t'étais vraiment pris les pieds dans un tapis, tu aurais une bosse sur le front et pas à l'arrière du crâne. »

« C'est la seule chose qui m'est venu a l'esprit. Tu aurais dû répondre à ma place si tu avais quelque chose de plus crédible en tête. »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. Je pense qu'elle sait que tu étais dans le bureau de son mari. Elle doit aussi se douter que tu as découvert ce qui se trafiquait dans cet hôtel. Sinon comment elle aurait su que nous étions en ville toute à l'heure. Léonard a dû te repérer dans la boutique et le dire a Mme Lehman. »

« S'ils savent que je sais, reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils fassent un faux pas pour les coincés. »

ooOOOoo

Laurence était assis sur un fauteuil, en pleine réflexion. Il était en train de se demander qui avait pris part au trafic, en plus de Léonard et de Mme Lehman. Comme il n'avait pas de tableau, il avait pris des feuilles en notant les noms des suspects dessus. Il reliait ceux qui avait des relations.

Alice, quant à elle, fouillait dans le sac contenant les affaires de Marlène. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait mettre le lendemain quand elle tomba sur une chemise de nuit à bretelle, assez sexy. Est-ce qu'il l'avait mis dans le sac inconsciemment, sans y prêter attention, ou est ce qu'il l'avait fait exprès ? Elle s'en empara et partie se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle ressortit, Swan n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle s'était déplacée dans la pièce.

« Tu viens te coucher » demanda-t-elle, en ayant autre chose en tête que de dormir.

Il ne releva même pas la tête : « Tu peux dormir si tu veux, mais je dois finir ça. »

« S'il te plaît. » minauda-t-elle.

Il releva la tête. D'un mouvement d'épaule, elle fit tomber une des bretelles sur son bras. Elle jouait les séductrices pour l'attirer. Et ça fonctionnait. Au diable le travail, il aurait le temps de le faire plus tard. Tant qu'il était encore dans l'hôtel, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sans se soucier du regard des autres. En ce moment, ils s'entendaient bien parce qu'ils étaient en train de jouer un rôle, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre, ce qui les avait rapprochés. Il ne savait pas si leur relation continuerait quand ils en auraient finit avec cette enquête, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait profiter de ces moments avec Alice parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il y en aurait d'autres. Il rentra dans son jeu :

« Très bien. Allons dormir. » dit il en se levant.

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment à dormir. »

« Et tu pensais à quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et s'approcha de lui. Elle avançait sa main vers sa chemise pour commencer à défaire les boutons, mais il attrapa sa main au vol. Il la regarda intensément :

« Dis-le et je te promets que tu vas passer une très agréable soirée. »

Elle sourit. Elle lui avait fait le même chantage pour qu'il lui dise qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour son enquête quelques jours plut tôt.

« C'est du chantage ça. »

Ils échangèrent un regard emplis de désirs.

« J'ai très, très envie de toi » dit elle dans un souffle.

Elle avait à peine prononcé ses mots qu'il l'embrassa avec passion. Les mains d'Alice s'affairaient à lui enlever sa chemise, qui se retrouva par terre en très peu de temps. Il fit glisser la bretelle qui était encore sur son épaule sur son bras et la robe rejoignit la chemise. Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Les mains de Laurence glissèrent sur le corps d'Alice pour lui enlever ses sous-vêtements. Alice réussi à défaire la ceinture de son homme. Il la poussa sur le lit et recommença à l'embrasser en descendant vers sa poitrine sur la quelle il s'acharna. Il percevait les gémissements de plaisir d'Alice et il adorait ça. Elle le suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter, de continuer. Il descendit dangereusement vers son intimité. Il ne se souciait plus que du plaisir de sa partenaire, ne se préoccupant pas de son propre plaisir. Elle atteint le paroxysme du plaisir dans un cri libérateur. Galvaniser, son amant se débarrassa des vêtements qui lui restaient, dernier rempart entre leurs deux corps. Ils étaient enfin réunis dans un plaisir charnel qui les consommait tous les deux.

Ils se souriaient. Alice vint se blottir dans le bras de Swan, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux.

 _À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais j'étais malade et mes mains ne voulaient plus obéir à mon cerveau pour écrire et je n'étais plus en capacité d'écrire quoi que soit pendant quelques jours. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

La lumière du jour entrait peu à peu dans la chambre. Laurence émergea et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Avril, allongé à côté de lui. Elle avait les cheveux qui lui couvrait le visage. Il les repoussa, et sa main effleura le visage d'Alice, ce qui eu pour effet de la réveiller.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » lui dit il parce que c'était vrai que sa première intention n'était pas de la tirée de son sommeille, mais plutôt de l'observer dans son sommeil.

« Menteur. » répondit-elle avec une voix ensommeillée.

« C'est gentil de remettre en cause ma crédibilité dès le matin. » dit il d'un ton amusé.

« C'est bon, je te crois. Et maintenant que je suis réveillée, je peux faire ça » et pour accompagner ses paroles, elle l'embrassa.

Puis, elle se leva et ramassa la chemise de son amant qu'elle enfila.

« Bon aller, debout. Je te rappelle qu'on a un meurtre à élucider. »

Après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, elle se sentait euphorique et elle pressentait que cette journée allait être productive. Elle se dirigeait vers l'armoire pour trouver des vêtements à elle, quand elle remarqua quelque chose sur le sol, près de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière.

« Tu comptes sortir dans cette tenue ? » Se moqua Laurence.

« Non, juste ramasser ça. » Elle regard part terre et découvrit une feuille pliée en deux. « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Tu pourrais ranger tes affaires. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui aie laissé traîner ça. J'ai travaillé sur la table basse, c'est impossible qu'une feuille ait pu glisser jusqu'à la porte. C'est trop loin. »

Avril ouvrit la feuille en même temps qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit pour s'y asseoir. Elle trouva un mot écris à l'intérieur, qu'elle lut à haute voix.

« " _Mlle Avril._ _Retrouvez-moi_ _ce soir_ _à_ _22 heures dans la_ _chaufferie_ _de_ _l'hôtel._ _Nous_ _pourrons_ _trouver un arrangement pour ce que vous savez._ _N'en parlez pas_ _à_ _votre ami_." » elle se tourna vers Laurence : « Rappelle-moi, elle est morte vers quelle heure Marie Lambert ? »

« 22 heures. »

« On tient notre coupable. Ce soir, je vais au rendez-vous et je lui fais tout avouer. »

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller toute seule ? »

« S'il voit que tu m'accompagnes, il ne se montrera jamais. J'y vais seule dans un premier temps et tu me rejoins après. »

« Et s'il essaye de te tuer pendant que je ne suis pas là. C'est trop dangereux pour que tu y ailles seule. » il était en train de relire le mot et elle avait sentie de la peur dans sa voix. Il avait peur pour elle.

« Laurence, regarde-moi. Je te fais confiance alors fais-moi confiance. Il ne m'arrivera rien parce que je sais que tu vas arriver à temps. Et puis je sais me défendre. »

« De toute façon je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis. »

« Non parce que tu sais très bien que c'est notre seule chance de réussir à élucider ce mystère. »

ooOOOoo

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à planifier, à la seconde prés, leur plan pour la soirée tout en agissant le plus naturellement possible devant toit le monde.

Puis, arriva le moment fatidique où Alice devait se rendre seule au sous-sol.

« Tu te rappelles. Tu essayes de lui soutirer le plus d'informations possible, tu le fais parler le plus longtemps que tu peux jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, et s'il tente quelque chose… »

« … je n'hésite pas à m'enfuir. Je sais tu me l'as répété au moins une centaine de fois. »

« C'est pour être sûre que tout soit bien rentrer dans ta petite cervelle de moineau. Tu prends toujours des risques inconsidérés parce que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. Tu es beaucoup trop impulsive et tu fais n'importe quoi. »

« Ça a des bons cotés l'impulsivité aussi. » elle était en trin de penser que s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi impulsifs tous les deux ces derniers jours, leur relations n'aurait pas évoluée comme elle avait évolué.

« Tu me promets que tu seras prudente ? » elle pouvait sentir appréhension et la crainte dans sa voix.

« Promis. »

Elle lui tourna le dos pour partir quand il la rattrapa par le poignet. Elle se retourna et il l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. Ils se séparèrent et il la regarda passer la porte.

Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol. Elle entra dans la chaufferie et signala sa présence :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle en scrutant la pièce pour découvrir qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle devait compter plus sur sa vue que sur son ouïe, car les machines faisaient du bruit. Elle sursauta quand elle vit Léonard sortir de derrière une machine.

« Alors c'est vous qui m'avez donné rendez-vous. » commença-t-elle.

« Oui. Mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez ? »

« Un peu. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Ne faites pas l'innocente. Je sais très bien que vous me surveillez depuis des jours. »

« Non pourquoi. C'est tout à fait normal que je vous croise, vous travaillez dans cet hôtel. »

« Arrêtez de jouer les malignes. Je vous ai surpris à fouiller dans le bureau de Mr Lehman. »

« C'est vous qui m'avez assommé ? »

« C'est exact. Maintenant que vous savez ça, on va pouvoir passer à ce qui vous a amené ici ce soir. On m'a demandé de passer un marché avec vous. »

« Qui ça "on" ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. On vous propose un petit pourcentage du trafic que vous avez découvert en échange de votre silence. »

« Et si je refuse ? Je ne veux pas tremper dans quelque chose d'illégale. »

« Disons qu'il y a une manière un peu plus radicale et définitive du vous contraindre au silence. »

« C'est vous qui avez tué Marie Lambert. »

« Vous comprenez vite. Alors, vous accepter le marché ? »

« Il est hors de question que je sois associée à votre combine. »

« Vous l'aurez voulu… »

Elle le vit sortir de sa poche un couteau. Elle paniqua, se recula vers la porte et cria. Laurence, qui était planqué derrière la porte, n'attendait que ce signal pour agir. Il ouvrit la porte, qui claqua contre le mur, et se précipita vers Léonard. Il lui saisi la main et l'obligea à lâcher son couteau, avant de le menotter, les mains dans le dos. Il regarda dans la direction ou se trouvait Alice.

« Vous allez bien Avril ? »

Ce retour au vouvoiement la surpris, mais elle le comprit quand elle vit du coin de l'œil deux policiers en uniforme sur le pas de la porte qui n'attendait que les ordres de leur supérieur pour agir.

« Oui je vais bien. »

« Embarquez le » ordonna-t-il aux officiers. « Avril, allez chercher vos affaires dans la chambre. »

« J'y vais » elle s'exécuta et remonta dans la chambre. Elle rangea sa machine à écrire, vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus aucune affaire dans la chambre, pris sa valise et le sac de Marlène, et descendit sur le parking pour ranger ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre. Je t'aurais aidé à descendre tout ça. » lui dit Laurence quand il la vit arrivé.

« Tu n'allais pas monter et redescendre pour rien. »

« J'ai ma valise à récupérer moi aussi »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu donc j'en ai déduit que tu l'avais déjà redescendu. »

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle casa ses affaires dans le coffre et s'assit à la place passager en l'attendant. Elle fixait un point à l'horizon, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ça lui avait fait une sensation étrange tout à l'heure quand il l'avait vouvoyé. Il n'y avait plus la même intonation dans sa voix. C'est comme si leur relation était repassée eu stade de la journaliste et du commissaire qui se cherchent tout le temps. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait plus repasser à ce stade. Elle aimait comme leur relation avait évolué et elle ne voulait pas que ça régresse. Elle voulait être avec lui, mais elle avait peur de lui dire et surtout peur de sa réaction face à ce genre d'aveux. Elle revint à la réalité quand elle entendit le moteur de la voiture démarrer. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Laurence s'était installé dans la voiture.

« Ça va Avril ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs. »

« Ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Je fais un détour par chez toi, pour te déposer, avant de retourner au commissariat pour interroger Léonard. »

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas l'interroger sans moi. »

« Tu ne comptes pas être là pendant que je l'interroge ! »

« Si pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis l'exclusivité de l'article. Je veux être là quand tu l'interrogeras pour pouvoir faire un article conséquent. Et en plus, il m'a avoué le meurtre. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi et de mon témoignage. »

Il soupira, sachant que quoi qu'il dise, c'était perdu d'avance. Résigné, il lâcha : « D'accord, mais tu te fais discrète et tu ne poses pas de question. »

Elle souriait, contente d'avoir gagné la bataille contre lui, le remercia et l'embrassa sur la joue.

ooOOOoo

« Vous avez déjà fait des aveux à Mlle Avril, ici présente. Nous savons tous le trois que c'est vous qui avez tué Marie Lambert. Si vous nous livrer tous vos complices, je suis sûr que les juges le prendrons en compte. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris la décision de tuer cette femme tout seul. Si vous nous livre le nom du commanditaire de ce meurtre, vous échapperez peut-être à l'échafaud. »

Léonard, assis sur une chaise devant le bureau, en face du commissaire, fixa tour à tour ce dernier et la journaliste, appuyé contre le mur derrière Laurence, un carnet à la main pour prendre des notes. Méditant sur la dernière phrase du commissaire, Léonard craqua :

« Vous avez raison : c'est Mr Lehman qui m'a demandé de passer un marché avec Mlle Lambert. Le même que j'ai proposé à Mlle Avril. Mais elle a refusé et elle était prête à tout balancer aux flics. Mr Lehman a paniqué et il m'a demandé de la tuer. »

« Et pourquoi vous lui avez obéit ? Il vous a tout de même demandé de tuer quelqu'un. » intervint Alice, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Laurence.

« Il m'a dit qu'il savait que j'avais une sœur et qu'un accident est si vite arrivé. Vous comprenez, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à ma petite sœur. »

« Qu'est-ce que Mlle Lambert avait découvert pour que Mr Lehman s'inquiète à se point ? » questionna Laurence.

« Elle avait tout découvert et elle avait des preuves. » en voyant les expressions des deux personnes devant lui, il se rendit compte qu'il devait développer ses propos. « Elle s'était rendu compte qu'on avait remplacé un de ses colliers par un copie. Elle avait fait expertiser le collier juste avant que je le lui vole et quand elle a voulu le revendre, le vendeur lui a dit que ce n'était qu'une copie. Elle ma surprise quand je sortais d'une chambre avec des bijoux, elle m'a suivi en ville et elle a tout de suite fait le lien entre mes agissements et la disparition de son collier. »

« Vous avez d'autre complices que Mr Lehman qui participent aussi à ce trafic. L'homme qui récupère les sacs en ville par exemple. »

« C'est Mr Hemel. C'est lui qui fabrique les copie des bijoux. Je lui donne les photos des vrais, il en fait des copies qu'il me redonne dans le sac, en même temps que l'argent pour les vrais bijoux que je lui donne. En suite je dépose le sac avec l'argent dans le bureau de Mr Lehman et je prends les faux bijoux pour les mettre à la place des vrais dans les chambres des clients. »

« Et Bérénice ? Elle était bien en possession du sac à un moment. » intervint Avril

« Elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Mme Lehman. »

« Mme Lehman est dans le coup aussi ? » interogea Laurence.

« Oui. C'est grâce à elle que je peux m'introduire avec un prétexte dans les chambres. Quand Bérénice vous a renversé la tasse de thé dessus, elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Mme Lehman. C'était un prétexte pour pouvoir venir dans votre chambre pour fouiller. Officiellement, j'étais là pour prendre et remettre la robe qu'il fallait nettoyer. »

« C'est pour ça que la boite à bijoux avait bougé. » Laurence venait de réfléchir à voix haute, provocant l'incompréhension des deux autres personnes dans la pièce, qui n'avaient pas compris a quoi faisait référence le commissaire.

Laurence résuma : « Donc, si je vous suis bien, Mr Lehman vous demande de remplacer des bijoux des clients par des faux, qui sont fait par Mr Hemel. Mme Lehman vous trouve des alibis pour justifier votre présence dans les chambres des clients, et pour cela elle est aidée par Bérénice. J'ai bien résumé, je n'ai oublié personne ? » Demanda-t-il à Léonard.

« Non, c'est tout à fait ça. ».

Le commissaire appela les deux policiers devant la porte pour qu'ils reconduisent Léonard dans sa cellule et il demanda des renforts à Tricard pour pouvoir aller perquisitionner et arrêter les membres du trafic. Il n'opposa aucune résistance quand Alice monta dans la voiture pour l'accompagner.

La cavalerie arrivant à l'hôtel attisa la curiosité des clients, qui se pressèrent aux fenêtres des chambres et sortant dans les couloirs, émettant des suppositions avec leur voisin de palier. Laurence procéda aux arrestations d'Héloïse et René Lehman ainsi qu'à celle de Bérénice. Il fouilla les bureaux pour trouver tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le trafic. Puis ils partirent au domicile de Mr Hemel pour l'arreter.

Pendant ce temps, Avril prenait des photos pour illustrer l'article qu'elle allait déposer sur le bureau de Jourdeuil le lendemain.

Ils étaient rentrés au commissariat et le commissaire consenti a ce que la jeune journaliste assiste aux interrogatoires des quatre accusés. Ils finirent alors que le soleil était déjà levé et que le commissariat commençait à retrouver son agitation habituelle pour une mâtinée, quand l'équipe de jour relaie celle de nuit. Marlène arriva quand les quatre complices étaient escortés jusqu'à leurs cellules.

« Alice ! Commissaire ! Vous êtes rentrés. »

« Je suis contente de te voir Marlène. » dit Alice en prenant son amie dans le bras.

Tricard fit irruption dans le bureau à ce moment-là et demanda à parler à Laurence dans son bureau.

« Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as fait à l'hôtel. » demanda une Marlène curieuse.

« J'ai mené l'enquête. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du tourisme. »

« J'aurais tellement voulu être à ta place. Pouvoir passer quelques jours en tête à tête avec le commissaire... » Marlène devint rêveuse en prononçant ces mots. Alice avait beau l'appeler et passer la main devant sa figure, Marlène ne répondait pas.

Laurence rentra dans son bureau et trouva Marlène encore plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Marlène, vous allez bien ? »

À la voix de son patron, elle se ressaisit : « Oui commissaire. »

« Je dois partir quelques jours à Paris. Je ne pensais pas que les nouvelles iraient aussi vite, le démantèlement du trafic et parvenus jusqu'à la capitale. Ils y a des victimes qui se sont présenté dans des commissariats pour réclamer leurs bijoux. Je dois aller aider et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai. Marlène, si Alice a des questions sur des points de l'enquête, elle a le droit de voir le dossier. À plus tard, mesdemoiselles. »

« C'est moi où il vient de t'appeler Alice ? »

« Oui, mais tu sais, il a passé ses derniers jours à m'appeler Alice, alors… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Promis, je te raconte ce soir. Mais là, j'ai un article à écrire. Tu me rejoins au journal quand tu as fini ici. »

Alice n'entendit que vaguement la réponse de Marlène, car elle s'était déjà précipitée hors du bureau. Elle voulait rattraper Swan, mais quand elle arriva dehors, aucune trace de sa voiture.

ooOOOoo

Avril avait fait le chemin jusqu'au journal à pied. Quand elle arriva, la rédaction était en ébullition. Tout le monde voulait des informations sur les arrestations qui avait eu lieu dans la nuit. La journaliste passa devant tous ses collègues et s'enferma dans son bureau pour écrire son article. Quand elle l'eut relu et corrigé, elle ouvra la porte de son bureau et cria pour couvrir les voix de ses collègues

« Vous pouvez arrêter vos recherches sur le trafic de bijoux. Tout est là-dedans » dit elle en brandissant son article. Elle avança jusqu'au bureau de Jourdeuil et déposa son article. Il s'empressa, après l'avoir lu, de le porter à l'impression pour qu'il fasse la une du lendemain. Alice fut assaillit par les questions des autres journalistes. Ils voulaient tous savoir commente elle avait fait pour avoir toutes ces informations. Elle essayait de répondre, mais tout le monde parlait en même temps. C'est dans ce remue-ménage que Marlène arriva, sauvant Avril du flot de question. La journaliste récupéra ses affaires et quitta le journal avec Marlène.

Elles s'installèrent à une table dans un café. Marlène, impatiente d'entendre le récit de son amie, la questionna :

« Tu avais promis de me raconter. Pourquoi le commissaire t'as appelé Alice ce matin. »

La journaliste s'était préparée à répondre à cette question toute la journée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler de sa relation naissante avec Laurence à Marlène. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs même pas si elle pouvait parler de relation, car elle s'était rendu compte qu'aucun des deux n'avait lancé le sujet sur ce qu'il adviendrait de l'évolution de leur relation après qu'ils ont quitté l'hôtel. Depuis qu'elle s'était fait cette réflexion, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser que quand Laurence reviendrait de Paris, il lui dirait que tout était finit entre eux. Finalement, elle avait décidé de ne pas en parler à Marlène, parce qu'il y avait ces incertitudes et aussi le fait que Marlène était amoureuse de son patron, et Alice avait peur de la réaction de cette dernière si elle lui disait toute la vérité.

« Tu sais, on a passé ces derniers jours à jouer les couples, donc on n'allait pas se vouvoyer et s'appeler par nos noms, on aurait été grillés sinon. C'était juste un réflexe. »

« Quand tu dis jouer les couples, vous … euh... »

« Oui ? »

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? » Alice faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de la boisson qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Marlène visait souvent juste en posant ces questions et touchait des points sensible, même si elle ne le comprenait pas toujours.

« Oui Marlène, mais c'était pour détourner l'attention. »

Il y eu un long silence.

« Dit Alice, il embrasse bien le commissaire ? »

« T'en as de ces questions Marlène. J'en sais rien. Quand on s'est embrassés c'était de la comédie. »

ooOOOoo

Pendant les 3 jours qui suivirent la fin de l'affaire, Alice passa ses journées et ses nuits à rédiger un dossier très complet et détailler sur l'hôtel et son trafic. Elle était même retournée à l'hôtel, qui avait été repris par les Rivera, à la demande de Héloïse Lehman qui avait une confiance aveugle en sa meilleure amie quant à la gestion de son hôtel, pour avoir des témoignages du personnel et de clients régulier. Elle dormait peu et tenait grâce à la quantité de caféine qu'elle buvait chaque jour.

Puis, quand elle eut finit son dossier, qui fut publié dans la « Voix du Nord » et qui fut très bien accueillit par les lecteurs, elle décida de souffler et de passer un peu de temps avec Marlène. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, et le récit du mariage de sa cousine avait le mérite de distraire la rousse. Quand elle était seule, ses pensées convergeaient toute vers le même homme, Swan Laurence. Heureusement que ces derniers jours avaient été très remplis pour la journaliste, qui arrivait donc à chasser le commissaire de sa tête. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire, et qu'il n'y avait rien à couvrir pour le journal, elle avait tout son temps pour penser. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à Marlène de lui raconter le mariage dans tous les moindres détails, pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec ses pensées. Quand Marlène fut arrivée à la fin de son récit, elles rentrèrent chacune chez elle.

Alice se coucha et éteignit la lumière. Dans la pénombre et le silence, son cerveau se mis en marche et elle repensa à ces derniers jours. Elle se disait que quand Laurence serait revenu, ils continueraient leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé, qu'ils continueraient à se voir. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'elle essayait de faire taire, lui disait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu à l'hôtel ne se reproduirait plus. Et quand elle s'endormit, ce fut pour rêver qu'elle était dans les bras de son commissaire.

ooOOOoo

De son côté aussi, Laurence n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Il prenait conscience que le trafic existait depuis longtemps et avait une ampleur nationale. Les clients de l'hôtel venaient des quatre coins de la France et les bijoux étaient revendus partout dans le pays. Il vit aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup de victime qui avaient toutes beaucoup de questions. Il coordonnait toutes les équipes qui étaient chargées de retrouver tous les vrais bijoux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, tenant grâce au litre de café qu'il descendait. Quand l'effervescence se calma, il décida de prendre un peu de repos et de faire une nuit de sommeil réparateur. Quand il s'allongea dans son lit, il le trouva beaucoup trop grand, froid et vide surtout. Il rêva de sa journaliste cette nuit-là, et quand il se réveilla, il la chercha dans le lit, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

ooOOOoo

Cinq jours étaient passés, et tout avait finit par être centralisés. L'enquête était bouclée et entre les mains de la justice. L'après midi était bien entamée mais Laurence décida de rentrer sur Lille plutôt que de passer une autre nuit à Paris.

Plus il se rapprochait de sa destination, plus il ressentait l'envie et le besoin de voir une certaine rousse. Même s'il était tard dans la soirée, il ne prit pas la direction de son appartement. Il se gara devant l'immeuble d'Alice et gravit les étages qui menait à sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte.

Alice, qui était en train de relire un article, sursauta en entendant toquer. Il était tard et elle se demandait qui pouvait bien la déranger. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir et la surprise se peint sur son visage

« Laurence ! » ce fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à prononcer.

« Avril... » il la dévorait des yeux. Maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Ils restaient longtemps à se fixer, à essayer de deviner ce que pensait l'autre. Ce fut Alice qui réagit la première. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira à l'intérieur de son studio. Elle avait à peine refermé la porte qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si leurs corps étaient deux pôles opposés qui s'attirent, et ils s'embrassaient. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Depuis quand tu es rentré ? » demanda Alice.

« Je viens seulement de rentrer. »

Alice souriait. Il venait de lui avouer que la première chose qu'il faisait en rentrant c'était de venir la voir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris plus d'importance dans la vie de Laurence. Elle l'embrassa, et ils approfondirent leur baiser, se caressant à travers leurs vêtements. Mais ils en voulaient plus, leurs corps en voulaient plus. Ils avaient envie de rattraper ces cinq jours où ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Leurs vêtements atterrirent par terre et ils finirent assez vite dans le lit, ravi d'enfin se retrouver après ces cinq jours de séparation qui leur avaient apparu être une éternité, ponctué de doutes et d'espoirs.

ooOOOoo

Alice avait la tête posée sur le torse de Swan. Elle réfléchissait, fixant un point imaginaire en face d'elle.

« À quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Laurence.

« À nous deux. » elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « J'ai peur de la réaction des gens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« J'ai pas envi qu'on dise que j'ai des informations sur les enquêtes à cause de ma relation avec toi. »

« Laisse les dire ce qu'ils veulent. » puis, voyant que ça avait l'air de lui poser vraiment problème, il ajouta. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de leur dire pour nous. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et il voyait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose qui te tracasse. »

« J'ai peur de blesser Marlène si on lui dit ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

« Tu ne lui as rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel ? »

« Je lui ai juste dit qu'on c'était embrasser une fois pour faire diversion. C'est tout. En plus j'étais obligée de lui raconter ça parce que tu n'as pas fait attention à ce que tu as dit. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu m'as appelé Alice devant elle. C'est tellement rare qu'elle avait de quoi se poser des questions. »

« Si tu as vraiment peur de la blesser, on peut très bien ne pas lui parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant l'enquête. Et on fait attention à ce qu'on dit et fait devant elle. »

« Si tu veux. Mais je parie que tu vas craquer avant moi. »

« Tu veux parier. Je peux me contrôler quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi. Tu n'es pas si irrésistible. »

« Hé ! » répondit-elle d'un ton faussement vexé. « Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit ou je ne te lâche pas. » dit elle d'un ton mi-séducteur mi-amusé alors qu'elle avait mis ses genoux de part et d'autre des hanches de Laurence et qu'elle lui maintenait les poignets.

« D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es irrésistible. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... » Elle hésitait à lui dire de rester. Elle voulait qu'il reste pour la nuit, avec elle, comme quand ils étaient à l'hôtel. Mais là, ils n'y étaient plus et il n'était pas obligé de rester dans le même lit qu'elle cette nuit. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui et elle avait peur de le faire fuir si elle était trop directe.

« Parce que... » l'encouragea-t-il

Elle décida de jouer sur les mots

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu partes » elle attendait sa réaction avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

« Qui te dis que j'ai envie de partir. »

Quand elle l'entendit prononcer cette phrase, elle sut qu'elle pouvait espérer que leur histoire qui débutait aboutisse à une relation stable, et peut être même durable. Elle prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Maintenant qu'il avait les mains libres, il pouvait l'enlacer pour qu'elle soit encore plus proche de lui. C'est maintenant qu'il était auprès d'elle qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait manquée plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils trouvèrent une position confortable pour dormir dans le lit exigu. Alice dit dans un souffle, espérant presque qu'il ne l'entende pas, et comme si elle faisait écho aux pensées de Swan quelques minutes plutôt :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. » se surprit-il à lui répondre. Elle avait su le mettre en confiance pour qu'il lui fasse ce genre de révélation, lui le séducteur invétéré.

Et c'est sur ces confidences que, vaincu par la fatigue, ils finirent par s'endormirent.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Je vais essayer de vous faire patienter moins longtemps pour le prochain chapitre. Ça devrait aller puisqu'en commençant cette histoire j'avais déjà une petite idée de la fin, donc je vais peut-être aller un peu plus vite dans la rédaction._


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voila le 7ème et ultime chapitre. Je voulais publier un peu avant mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement. Bonne lecture._

* * *

La chambre était calme et ils dormaient tous les deux paisiblement. Jusqu'à ce que le réveille s'enclenche, les réveillant assez brusquement. Alice arrêta son réveille et secoua Swan, qui avait encore les yeux fermés.

« Aller. Lève-toi, il faut qu'on aille travailler. »

« Pas envie. » dit il, la voix encore empreinte de sommeil.

Alice sortit du lit en enjambant Swan. Elle était en train de s'habiller quand Laurence lui lança, un peu plus réveillé :

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu au lit ? »

« C'est horriblement tenant, mais il faut que j'aille bosser. Déjà que mes collègues ne sont pas tendre avec moi parce que je suis une femme, si en plus j'arrive en retard… »

« Dommage. »

« Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as un travail et donc qu'il faut que tu te lèves. Ils doivent attendre impatiemment ton retour au commissariat, enfin surtout une. »

Il se leva et réunis les vêtements qu'il avait la veille, qui avaient un volé un peu n'importe où dans la pièce, se retrouvant sur les chaises et même en dessous de la table, pour s'habiller à son tour.

Alice était face à la gazinière, en train de faire chauffer l'eau pour le café quand elle sentit les bars de Laurence enlacer sa taille. Elle colla son dos contre son torse alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Ça lui plaisait de découvrir un Swan Laurence tendre et affectueux, loin du caractère froid qu'il arborait d'ordinaire.

« On peut se voir ce soir chez moi. Enfin si tu veux. » lui proposa-t-il. Il avait dans l'idée de passer la nuit avec elle et de la faire rester jusqu'au matin, où ils ne seraient pas pressés de quitter le lit à cause d'une enquête ou du travail.

Elle qui pensait encore hier soir que leur relation se finirait à la fin de l'enquête, découvrit avec plaisir qu'il voulait continuer avec elle.

« D'accord. » dit elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et quittèrent la chambre d'Alice. Arriver devant la porte de l'immeuble, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a sortir dans la rue, Avril attrapa Laurence par la main.

« Attends. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et l'embrassa. S'ils voulaient que cette relation demeure secret, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'embrassent en publique. Et comme elle avait très envie de l'embrasser avant de se sépare pour la journée…

« Bonne journée Laurence. »

« Bonne journée Avril. »

Avril sortit en premier de l'immeuble, et Laurence attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir pour ne pas être vu.

ooOOOoo

Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez lui ce soir-là. Puis quelques soirs suivants aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir et se voyaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre, mais de préférence chez Laurence car il était plus facile de se cacher. Alice se retrouvant de nombreuse fois à se cacher dans la chambre, dans le noir et en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, quand des personne débarquait à l'improviste chez le commissaire. Ils essayaient de se trahir le moins possible quand ils travaillaient ensemble, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Ils se disputaient souvent, au début, sur les affaires qu'ils essayaient d'élucider ensemble, et ces disputes empiétaient sur leur relation privée. Ils ne se parlaient que quand c'était nécessaire dans la journée, se boudait pendant quelques soirs avant qu'ils ne se pardonnent et retombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et au bout de quelques disputes, éreinté, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accorde de ne plus mélanger professionnel et privé. Les disputes sur les enquêtes devaient rester au commissariat ou au journal.

Les craintes d'Alice se réalisèrent. Au journal, les autres reporters, agacés par le fait qu'elle a de plus en plus de scoop venant de Laurence commençaient à insinuer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Alice essayait de démentir avec l'aplomb qu'elle pouvait, mais elle fatigua vite de toujours devoir se justifier et certaines fois elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de tout dévoilé.

Et puis, il y avait Marlène. Plusieurs fois elle avait eu envie de lui dire, mais elle savait que si elle confiait son secret à une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, bientôt tout le monde serait au courant de sa relation avec Swan. Elle détestait mentir à Marlène. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui avait raconté qu'un demi mensonge, le soir ou elle était rentrée de l'hôtel.

ooOOOoo

Alice entra dans le commissariat et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Laurence, mais quelqu'un lui barra le passage. C'était le commissaire Tapfer qui avait fait le voyage à Lille pour épauler Laurence dans une enquête d'homicide qui était similaire à un affaire qu'il avait traité deux ans auparavant. Il détestait les journalistes et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à Avril, qui avait pris l'habitude de suivre Laurence dans tous ces déplacements.

« Commissaire ! Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais entrer dans le bureau. »

« Mlle Avril. Je m'étonne de vous trouver encore dans ce commissariat. Je ne savais pas que les locaux de votre journal avaient déménagé ici. »

« Très drôle. Maintenant laissez-moi passer, je dois aller demander quelque chose au commissaire Laurence. »

Mais il ne la laissa pas passer et continua :

« Je vous trouve bien présente dans cette enquête, pour une journaliste. Et on m'a dit que vous suivez souvent le commissaire Laurence dans ces enquêtes, Mademoiselle. »

« Mais je fais mon travail. Une bonne journaliste doit aussi être une enquêtrice. »

« Non. Votre travail, c'est de relater les faits que le commissaire vous donne, pas d'enquêter et de faire le travaille de la police. » il avait haussé la voix et les policiers qui était dans le hall se regardaient, se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir, et s'attirer les foudres d'un de leur supérieur, ou s'ils n'agissaient pas et le laissait se calmer tout seul.

« Retourner dans votre journal et vous avez intérêt à attendre la fin de l'enquête pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux plus vous avoir dans mes pattes. »

Laurence avait ouvert la porte et avait tout entendu. Il vit la peur dans le regard d'Alice, que le commissaire avait fait un pas dans sa direction et la toisait de toute sa hauteur, et qu'elle avait reculé. Il décida d'intervenir.

« Tapfer, laissez passer Mlle Avril et arrêtez de l'embêter. Elle a tout à fait le droit d'être la. »

Tapfer, se retourna et changea de cible.

« Vous cautionner qu'une journaliste interfère dans vos enquêtes ? »

« Je l'y ai autorisée. Si vous n'aviez pas d'œillères et que vous n'étiez pas si égocentrique, vous auriez remarqué qu'elle fait sauvent avancer les choses dans une enquête. »

« Vous êtes complètement inconscient. Vous prenez le risque que des informations sur l'enquête fuite alors qu'elle n'est pas terminée. »

« Elle sait tout aussi bien que vous le danger de rendre publique certaines informations. Elle ne publierait rien qui pourrait compromettre une enquête. »

« Pour l'instant non. Mais elle est aussi fourbe que tous ceux qui se disent reporter. »

« Non mais ça va pas… » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car aucun des deux hommes ne l'écoutait et Laurence l'avait coupé pour prendre sa défense.

« Arrêtez de juger les gens sans les connaître. Vous pensez que vous le prendriez bien si je vous disais de but en blanc que vous étiez un narcissique imbu de lui-même. » Cela faisait des jours qu'il avait envie de remettre à sa place ce commissaire qui s'était imposé, sans qu'on ne lui en ait donné l'ordre, dans son enquête, et qui commençait à l'agacer.

Laurence avait visé juste, car Tapfer, d'un tempérament sanguin, réagit violemment en envoyant son point dans la figure du commissaire en face de lui. Ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction de Tapfer, se sentit tomber au sol, tant sous la violence du coup que sous la surprise. Il sentit une odeur de fer et porta la min à son nez. Quand il regarda ses doigts, ils étaient teintés de rouge.

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur le commissariat. Aucun de policier ne bougeait, Marlène, Tricard et le Dr Glissant, qui, alertés par le raffut provoquer par la dispute, étaient sortit de leur bureau respectif ne bougeaient pas non plus, aussi surpris que les autres par ce qui venait de se passer.

Seule Alice réagit. En deux enjambées, elle se retrouva aux cotés de Swan et se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

« Swan ! Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète en voyant le sang.

« Ça va Alice. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autre. »

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et constata l'étendu des dégâts. Elle lui sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue.

Les personne autours se regardaient entre eux, comme pour confirmer qu'ils n'avaient pas halluciné, tant la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister leur paraissait surréaliste. Eux qui avaient l'habitude de les voir se chercher à longueur de journées venaient de découvrir que leur relation avait évolué et qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient. Plus personne ne réagissait et le temps était comme figé.

Marlène fit sursauter tout le monde quand elle claqua la porte du bureau. Elle était en colère contre Alice et Swan. En colère et déçus qu'ils ne lui aient rien dit pour eux.

Dans le hall, Tricard avait convoqué Tapfer dans son bureau, Tim était repartit à la morgue et tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations habituelles. Avril aida Laurence à se relever et ils entrèrent tout deux dans le bureau. Laurence s'assit et chercha dans ses tiroirs s'il n'avait pas un paquet de mouchoir. Mais il n'en avait pas et le sang continuait à couler un peu.

« Marlène, tu aurais des mouchoirs s'il te plaît ? » demanda Alice.

La blonde ne répondit pas, pris la boite de mouchoir poser sur son bureau et se leva. Elle lança la boite sur le bureau du commissaire et repartit s'asseoir. Laurence pris un mouchoir et essaya d'arrêter les saignements.

« Il te faudrait quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement et de l'eau pour pouvoir te nettoyer. » dit Alice. « Marlène, tu peux aller voir Tim et lui demander s'il a quelque chose pour arrêter les saignements ? Moi je vais aller chercher de l'eau. »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, mais devant le mutisme de son amie, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« Marlène. Qu'est qui ne va pas. »

« Tu oses me demander ce qui ne va mas Alice ! Je viens de découvrir que vous me mentez tous les deux depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Vous m'avez blessé. Je ne mérite pas votre confiance à tous les deux ? »

Sans réponse des deux autres, elle quitta le bureau sans leur adresser un regard quand elle passa devant eux. Elle se rendit dans le bureau du médecin légiste.

« Docteur, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose conte les saignements de nez ? »

« Si. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez... » il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant la mine triste de Marlène. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Marlène ? »

« Rien. »

« Mais si. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. »

« Ça vous ait déjà arrivé de vous sentir trahi et en colère contre vos amis ? »

« Ce sont les deux énergumènes qui vous mette dans cet état ? »

« Oui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ou ils en étaient tous les deux et si ça allait durer entre eux. Et vous mettre dans la confidence les aurait plus embrouillés qu'autre chose. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« C'est une théorie. J'en ai d'autre si vous voulez. Je peux vous les exposer ce soir autour d'un verre. » voyant qu'elle hésitait il continua : « Et vous pourrez me raconter tous vos malheurs. Ça fait du bien de vider son sac de temps en temps et d'avoir une oreille attentive qui vous écoute. »

C'est vrai qu'elle avait de se confier et Tim lui proposer son écoute et son aide. C'est ce qui finit de la décider : « D'accord. À ce soir alors. »

ooOOOoo

Quand Alice était retournée au journal plu tard dans la journée, elle dut faire face au propos de ces collègues et de son chef.

« Maintenant on comprend mieux d'où tu tenais toutes tes informations. »

« C'est sûr que quand on couche avec celui qui mène les enquêtes, ça facilite les choses. »

« Alice, est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur toi et Laurence ? » questionna Jourdeuil.

Elle les regarda tous, ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant une réponse. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne vois pas le mal. Et tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre quand je te ramenais tous ces scoops. En quoi se serait différent maintenant. Et puis je fais ce que je veux et ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas. » elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Elle se sentait bien. Même si elle devait encore se rabibocher avec Marlène, elle n'était plus obligée de se cacher quand elle voyait Swan.

ooOOOoo

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

Alice jetait un dernier coup d'œil à ce qui était encore chez elle pendant quelques heures. Il n'y avait plus rien qui traînait, les armoires, les placards et les étagères étaient vidés et des cartons et des sacs attendaient prés de la porte.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise et repensa a ces derniers mois.

 _OOoooOO_

Étant donné que tout le monde savait pour elle et Swan, ils n'étaient plus obligés de rester cloîtré chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Ils pouvaient sortir et ça leur faisait du bien. Et plus tard ils sortirent de plus en plus souvent avec Marlène et Tim, qui avait finit ensemble.

Quand Marlène étaient sortit le soir de la découverte sur la relation entre ces amis, Tim l'avait écouté et lui avait conseillé de leur parler, de leur demander pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Et elle appliqua ses conseils, se rabibochent avec ses amis. Elle avait réellement apprécié leur premier tête à tête, et ils sortirent de plus en plus souvent.

Quant à Avril et Laurence, ils formaient un véritable tandem d'enquêteur. Quand elle devait écrire un article sur une enquête, elle allait commissariat avec sa machine et elle rédigeait son article avec les éléments qui avait servi à enquêtes et qui étaient encore accrochés sur le tableau, Laurence ayant pris l'habitude de tout enlever une fois qu'elle avait finit son article. Elle le relisait et le faisait lire à Laurence pour s'assure qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Quand il n'y avait pas d'affaire en cours, elle se plongeait dans les affaires criminelles du passé et écrivait des chroniques dessus, à la manière de nouvelle ou de polar, et que les lecteurs de la Voix du Nord adoraient.

Alice passait de plus en plus de temps chez Laurence. Et ce dernier appréciait de la voir aussi souvent chez lui. Il adorait quand elle s'endormait sur sa feuille en pleine relecture de ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Quand il entendait son crayon tombé sur la table, il savait qu'il devait la réveiller pour ne pas qu'elle passe la nuit à dormir là. Elle était à moitié endormie et n'avait pas la force de rentrée chez elle. Alors elle restait dormir. Il la trouvait mignonne quand elle ne savait plus ou elle était et qu'il était obligé de la guider pour ne pas qu'elle se trompe de porte et qu'elle aille bien dans la chambre. Il adorait la voir alors qu'elle dormait encore au petit matin.

Elle adorait quand il veillait tard et qu'il finissait par s'endormir sur le canapé. C'était l'un des rares moments où elle pouvait l'observer et où il était totalement détendu. Et c'était dans ces moments qu'il était le plus sincère avec elle. Il lui avouait qu'il la trouvait belle, qu'il était fier d'elle parce qu'elle avait sue devenir une journaliste reconnue.

Et elle se souvint d'un soir, pourtant habituel. Elle était en train d'écrire sur sa machine son roman qu'elle avait entamé quand ils étaient sous couverture et lui en train de lire le journal, avec un fond sonore de jazz. Il n'entendait plus le bruit de la machine et leva la tête. Elle fixait sa feuille en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle quand elle faisait ça. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus se passer de soirer comme celle-là, qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

« Tu ne veux pas venir habiter ici ? » c'était sortit spontanément et il ne comprit le poids de ses mots que lorsqu'il s'entendit les prononcer.

« Désoler, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais quoi ? » question Avril.

« Je me demandais si… euh… tu ne voudrais pas... » c'était beaucoup plus compliquer quand ce n'était pas spontané. Mais finalement il se lança. « ...Emménager ici. Avec moi. »

Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire et qu'elle se contenta de bredouiller : « Quoi ? »

« Je te demande si tu veux vivre ici ? »

« Tu es sûre que tu pourras le supporter ? »

« Alice, tu vis déjà pratiquement ici. »

« Euh... » elle essayait de se remémorer ces derniers jours pour savoir s'il disait vrai.

« Si tu as encore des doutes, je peux les effacer. Tu sais exactement ou est chaque chose dans cet appartement. »

« Facile, tu es tellement méticuleux et tu ranges tout toujours à la même place. »

« Il y a quelques-uns de tes vêtements dans mon placard. »

« Juste au cas où. »

« Il y a deux brosse à dents dans la salle de bain. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu dors ici et plus chez toi. »

Elle était à bout d'argument et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle vivait la plupart du temps chez lui.

« C'est d'accord. » finit-elle par dire.

« D'accord quoi ? »

« D'accord je veux habiter ici. Avec toi. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

 _OOoooOO_

Elle fut tire de ces pensées par Laurence qui venait de toquer à la porte et d'entrer.

« Tu as fini de tout vider ? »

« Oui. Tout est là. » dit elle en désignant la pile de cartons. « J'attends juste le propriétaire pour lui rendre les clés. »

Laurence s'empara de plusieurs cartons : « Je commence à descendre ça dans la voiture. »

Quand Alice rendit ces clés, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur de quitter son petit chez elle, mais elle était aussi heureuse de commencer une nouvelle vie.

La voiture de Laurence se gara devant son immeuble et ils en sortirent tous les deux. Laurence ouvrit le coffre et ils prirent chacun un carton. C'est quand Alice passa devant la boite aux lettres qu'elle réalisa pleinement qu'elle allait emménager avec Laurence. Il avait ajouté le nom d'Avril sur la boite aux lettres, juste à cote du sien. C'était réel. Elle avait vraiment changé d'adresse. Elle n'allait plus vivre seule, elle commençait une vie à deux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vécus depuis son mariage avec Robert.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Il posa son carton par terre et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit un trousseau de clés. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit lui qui ouvre la porte, mais au lieu de ça, il lui tendit les clés.

« Tiens. »

« Ce sont les clés de chez toi ? »

« De chez nous Alice. »

Elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et saisit le trousseau. Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte de ce qui était dorénavant chez elle. Ce n'était plus l'appartement de Laurence, c'était leur appartement. En franchisant le seuil de la porte, elle commençait une nouvelle vie qui, elle en était sur, allait être heureuse et pleine de surprise.

FIN

* * *

 _C'est la première fois que je peux écrire "fin" au bout d'une histoire. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à finir cette fic mais vos reviews m'ont aidé à avancer. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos retours pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. N'hésitez pas aussi à me signaler si vous avez trouvé des incohérences, qu'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises parce que je suis allée trop vite maintenant que vous avez l'histoire en entier. Toute critique est bonne à prendre pour s'améliorer._


End file.
